


Coffee On Your Lips

by FaerieDust4U



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhwan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieDust4U/pseuds/FaerieDust4U
Summary: One sip.It only takes one sip for him to recognize that its not really the coffee that he fancies - It was how Jinhwan prepares them.A shiver ran up his spine as he walked towards the Cafe.And he wonders what flavor it will be today.
Relationships: Jung Chanwoo/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 35
Kudos: 136





	1. Cafe Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恋の予感 (Koi No Yokan)
> 
> The extraordinary sense upon first meeting someone, that you will one day fall in love.

** _“Hey Babe! You’re home! You could have told me so that we could order something to take out.”_ ** _ Jinhwan gave him a smile. _

** _“Daddy!”_ ** _ Hyunki happily greeted and he scrunched his nose as his Dad ruffled his hair. _

** _“Wash up now. Papa and I need to talk.”_ **

_ Jinhwan faced him and his smile soon faltered when he noticed his husband’s regretful face and fidgety stance. _ ** _“What is it? Did something happen?”_ **

_ The husband stared at Jinhwan long and hard, as if searching for something. After a while he let out a deep sigh. _ ** _“I’m leaving.”_ **

** _“Oh. For how long this time? You know Hyunki’s graduating from kindergarten soon, right?”_ ** _ Jinhwan turned his back on his husband to hide his disappointed face. He was busy with preparing their dinner and almost dropped the plates when he heard the next words. _

** _“For good.”_ **

_ Jinhwan stiffened and slowly turned to look at his husband - properly this time. He saw his disoriented look – tired body, unkempt hair but despite that he noticed the spark in his eyes. A spark which he hasn’t seen for a long time. He swallowed hard trying to process what’s happening but the more they stood there in silence, the more Jinhwan kept glancing at their son’s room. _

** _“Was it me?”_ ** _ Jinhwan whispered, his eyes silently begging his husband to not do this. _

_ The husband shook his head and bit his lip. _ ** _“It’s never you. You’re perfect in every way. Too perfect. I-.. I just fell out of love. I have for a long time now.”_ **

** _“Why didn’t you tell me?”_ **

** _“I tried but we both got busy and the timing wasn’t there. I don’t want to hurt you anymore Jinhwan.”_ ** _ The husband took an envelope by the kitchen counter and he stood in front of Jinhwan. _

_ Jinhwan stared at the envelope before looking up with questioning eyes. _ ** _“What’s this?”_ **

** _“Divorce papers.”_ **

_ The silence of the room made the words all the more clearer. _

** _DIVORCE._ **

_ It was said so sharp that it cuts through every breath, wind and space around Jinhwan. Sure they’ve had their ups and downs from time to time. They even decided to have a child in hopes to become better. And it did, at least for a while. _

_ But it was all for naught. _

** _“Who is it? Do I know him/her?”_ ** _ Jinhwan forced the words out of his mouth. _

_ The husband only shook his head and took one of Jinhwan’s hands and placed the envelope there. _ ** _“Knowing won’t help any of us. I tried. I really did. I just… fell in love with someone else and I don’t want to keep on hurting you. Nothing happened between us.. yet. And I don’t want to cheat on you. I just want a clean break.”_ **

_ Was Jinhwan supposed to say thank you for that? What about their son? _ ** _“What about Hyunki? Did-.. Did you even think of him? Never mind me. Our child…”_ **

** _“He will understand in time Jinhwan. I know with you here, he will turn out to be a fine man. I-.. I have to go. You can send the papers to my lawyer.”_ ** _ The husband slowly walked backwards before turning his back on Jinhwan and grabbing his luggage. He moved towards the door when the sound of glass shattering made him look back. _

_ Jinhwan gasped as he saw Hyunki standing by his doorway. _ ** _“Hyunki.”_ **

** _“Daddy? Where are you going?”_ **

_ The husband took a deep breath before turning to his son and knelt on one knee to be at his eye level. _ ** _“Listen Hyun… Papa and Daddy are going to separate for a while. Daddy has to go and I won’t be back.”_ **

_ Hyunki’s eyes started welling up. _ ** _“For how long?”_ **

_ Jinhwan looked at his husband, pleading to stay and try one more time but his breath caught in his throat when he saw his husband purse his lips and stand up. _

** _“Not for a while. Be good to your Papa okay? I have to go.”_ ** _ The husband stood up and proceeded to leave. Hyunki was quick to hug his leg, begging him not to go. _

** _“Dad please stay.. Please! I’ll be good! I promise! I’ll be really good!”_ ** _ Tears were streaming down the little boys face. _

_ Jinhwan’s heart hurt. To be honest he expected the divorce soon with the way his husband rarely comes home. His heart was slightly prepared for it but what he didn’t expect is that their son blaming himself for their problems. An innocent boy shouldn’t be allowed to feel that. And his heart ached for his son. _

_ He stepped in and forcefully tore Hyunki away from his husband’s leg. Hyunki struggled out of Jinhwan’s embrace, crying out for his Daddy. By now Jinhwan was a crying mess as both father and son was met with a solid back. He could only stare as his husbands retreating form as the door gently closed. _

_ The little boy clung to Jinhwan tightly, bawling his eyes out and he cooed his son, hoping to calm him down. _ ** _“SShhh.. it’s okay Bud. We will be okay. It’s not your fault. We will be okay.”_ **

* * *

* * *

**“Uhm.. Hello? Can you repeat my order??”** A girl stared at Jinhwan who was blankly staring into space.

**“Hyung.”**

**“HYUNG!”**

Jinhwan looked over to his side and was baffled to see Yunhyeong’s worried face. **“Huh?”**

**“Are you okay? You’ve been spacing a lot lately. Why don’t you take a rest? I’ll handle it from here.”** Yunhyeong sent the customer an apologetic smile.

Jinhwan gasped at this and bowed profusely at the customer. **“Oh no! I’m so sorry.”** Yunhyeong gently pushed him towards the back room. He sagged against the wall and let out a tired sigh. The memory from 6 months ago still very fresh from his mind. 

Even now as he waits for the finalization of the divorce is torture; more so for his son who has developed anxiety and abandonment issues, no surprise there.

Everything happened so quickly for the boy.

It took months before he started playing and speaking again and Jinhwan felt as if a huge rock was lifted off his back. He hated the fact that it almost broke Hyunki and he promised himself that he would do everything in his power as to not let it happen again.

Speaking of his son. _ ‘Where is he? Wasn’t he just beside me earlier?’ _ Jinhwan looked around but no sign of the boy. **“Hyunki?”**

**"Hyunki-ah!!"** Jinhwan called out louder this time but there was no answer. **"Shit shit!" **He was just entertaining a customer one minute then the next his son wasn’t by his side anymore.

**"Hyunki-ah!" **

He’s going to go crazy soon. He was dead tired shuffling between managing the cafe, dealing with his shitty divorce and raising his son. He grabbed a fistful of his hair in frustration as he stood outside the café, searching fervently along the streets for any sign of his little boy.

Then he heard the familiar giggle. He looked to the left – not there - and then right until he saw the small familiar figure. **"Hyunki!"** He ran towards his jumping son.

**"Pa! He’s showing me magic!! Magic!!"**

Jinhwan hugged his son tight and carried him in one swoop. He eyed the tall, young... and handsome man with huge eyes before bowing slightly. **"Um thank you for finding my son."**

The young man widely smiled and Jinhwan swore his heart did a sudden flip when he saw the deep dimples that dented the man’s cheek. **"It’s okay! I was passing by when he was close to tears but he’s a good boy, this one."**

**"I’m sorry for the trouble!"** Jinhwan bowed again, worry still evident on his face. 

**"No trouble I promise. Is the cafe yours?"**

Jinhwan nodded as he adjusted Hyunki in his arms. For some odd reason, he wanted to know this man’s name. **"Would... Can I treat you for coffee? Or any drink? Please.. As a thank you for finding my son."** The young man shyly smiled and stared at Jinhwan for a moment before nodding. **"I’m Jinhwan by the way and this is little man over here, who almost gave me a heart attack.. is Hyunki."**

**"Cute!"**

Jinhwan proudly looked at Hyunki. **"Yes he is!"**

**"Well you both are.”** The tall man gave him that dimpled smile again and he could feel his legs slightly shaking. He’s a sucker for dimples. **“My name is Chanwoo. Nice to meet you."**

One would think that after a 5-year marriage, Jinhwan would be used to flirting and making small talk but no, he suddenly found himself speechless. He didn’t need to confirm it but he’s pretty sure his cheeks were light pink in color.

_ 'Oh God.' _ was his last thought as a smiling Chanwoo followed him in the cafe.

He guided him towards one of the table closest to the counter. Yunhyeong gave Jinhwan a puzzled look and he silently mouthed _ ‘Tell you later.’ _ to the younger. He set Hyunki down and faced Chanwoo. **“Um... Is there anything you like?”**

Chanwoo looked around the café and kept nodding. **“Simple and strong would be nice.”**

**“Café Americano it is.”** Jinhwan was about to leave but then he remembered what got him to this certain situation. He poked his son and gave him a reprimanding look. **“Stay here and don’t go where I can’t see you.”**

**“It’s okay. I can look after him.”**

Jinhwan smiled guiltily. **“I’m sorry I’ll be quick.”**

The sides of Chanwoo’s lips lifted slightly. **“Take your time. I don’t mind. It gives me an excuse to watch you work – mostly just to watch you though.”**

And never has Jinhwan felt so nervous with just making an Americano until now.


	2. Cafe Au Lait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 憂き目 (Ukime)
> 
> A bitter experience.

_ Cling! _

Yunhyeong nudged Jinhwan towards the entrance and he sucked in his breath as he saw a _ ‘regular’ _ customer they have. Yun nicknamed him DHC a.k.a Dimpled Handsome Chanwoo.

Jinhwan gave the younger a glare and it was only met with a teasing smile. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous when the guy has dropped by their café every day. Actually he does know why – he just refuses to admit that Chanwoo has that effect on him.

So far these are the things Jinhwan knows about him:

  1. His name – Chanwoo.
  2. He’s in college.
  3. He LOVES baseball.
  4. Young and a BIG FLIRT.
  5. Loves(?) / Likes(?) Coffee????
  6. Handsome.
  7. Dimple.
  8. Handsome.
  9. Dimple.

He shook his head strongly to keep his focus. 

Chanwoo gave a small wave, followed by a smile. Jinhwan bit his lip as he smoothed his shirt before approaching his table. His steps slowed down when he saw a man, broad chest and thick thighs, come in the café and nodded towards Chanwoo’s table. 

Jinhwan felt a dull poke as he saw the man give Chanwoo a tight hug before sitting across from him. He shook his head to shake away the feeling as he was nearing the table. **“Hi!”**

**“Hey there sweetheart! How are you today?”** Chanwoo leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and eyeing Jinhwan up and down.

**“One, I’m not your sweetheart. Two, would you stop that?”** Jinhwan pouted a bit and he almost lost his balance when he saw Chanwoo bite his lower lip.

The man who was beside Chanwoo coughed and that got both Jinhwan and Chanwoo’s attention. **“I’m here too.”**

Jinhwan immediately blushed from embarrassment and turned to the man. **“You’re a new face around here. I’m Jinhwan, one of the owners.”** He offered his hand.

**“My name is-”** Donghyuk started but was quickly cut off by Chanwoo. **“His name is Donghyuk. And that's about all you need to know about him.” **

**“Nice place you got here.”** Donghyuk was about to take the offered hand but Chanwoo took it instead. He rolled his eyes and just gave the older a wave. **“I’m sorry for my friend. He forgot to take his no-flirting-in-the-morning medicine.”**

Chanwoo clicked his tongue and made a face at Donghyuk before turning to Jinhwan. **“He’s joking love. Don’t believe him. What will you have Dong?”**

**“One Iced Americano please.”**

Jinhwan who was struggling to get his hand free, glared at the smiling Chanwoo. **“And for you?”**

**“As always.. Surprise me.”** He smirked before kissing the back of the older’s hand, quite satisfied when he sees the blush creeping up on Jinhwan’s cheeks.

_ ‘Focus Jinhwan. You should be used to this right? C’mon!’ _ The older scolded himself as his heart started doing somersault flips. He felt relieved when Chanwoo released his hand and he quickly went over the counter to prepare their coffee.

He was so unnerved that he hadn't noticed his hand shaking, making him drop the cup to the floor. He bowed to the customers present, carefully avoiding a certain table. Even without looking Jinhwan knows Chanwoo was chuckling. 

Yunhyeong helped him clean up and he pulled the older to the side before he could do anything. **“Hyung, talk to me. You’ve been breaking cups a lot in the past weeks. What’s wrong?”**

**“It’s nothing. I just…”** Jinhwan glanced over to where Chanwoo and Donghyuk were. He watched as their heads were huddled close together and Donghyuk placing an arm over Chanwoo; He watched as Donghyuk talked which earned a wide smile from Chanwoo.

**“Are you jealous?”**

Jinhwan whipped his head back to a smiling Yunhyeong and swatted his arm. **“No… I’m- I’m not! It’s just… FINE I am! I mean how would you feel when two weeks straight the guy drops by and kept flirting with you then is gone by the next week and now he’s back and he’s with someone! God! I’m not supposed to even think about this with the divorce.. and Hyun.”**

Yunhyeong chuckled before cupping Jinhwan’s face in his hands. **“Listen.. for the first time in 6 months I saw that smile again. I saw the Hyung that I dearly love. As bad as it may sound, he’s a nice distraction with all the shit you’re going through. My advice? Just enjoy. Don’t overthink this. Answers will come when it's time, okay?”**

**“What will I do without you? Thank you Yun!”** Jinhwan’s shoulders sagged and he wrapped his arms around Yunhyeong’s chest, giving him a tight hug.

Right across the room, a certain man was crumpling the napkin as tightly. He clicked his tongue as he sees Jinhwan hug Yunhyeong. 

**“Do you plan to kill the napkin? Because it’s suffocating as we speak. You’re jealous.”** Donghyuk eyed him playfully. **“I’ve never seen you jealous.”**

Chanwoo released the napkin and sighed deeply. **“That’s because you haven’t seen me seriously like someone. I had a big plan. Come here every day and try to woo him. Last week I wasn’t able to because you arrived and now I feel like I’m back to zero.”**

**“So it’s my fault now?”** Donghyuk asked confused.

The younger didn’t get the chance to answer because Jinhwan was on his way to their table. He gave them a small smile before setting their drinks carefully. **“Ice Americano and Café Au Lait for you.”**

**“Another crash darling?” **Chanwoo teasingly said before taking a sip from his coffee. 

Jinhwan pouted and hugged the tray to his chest. **“Accidents happen. I do hope you enjoy your coffee. Please excuse me.”**

**“Wait! Did you make the coffee?”** The younger asked, licking the side of his mouth to get hold of the taste.

_ ‘That tongue. Oh that tongue.’ _ Jinhwan’s heart was about to explode but he still managed to calmly, he hopes its how it is, answer him. **“It was Yunhyeong. I cut myself earlier so he made it.”**

Chanwoo suddenly grabbed Jinhwan's hand and inspected it, worry etched on his face. **“Are you okay? it's not deep, is it?”**

**“I.. I’m fine! it's not deep so I’ll live but wait… is there something wrong with the coffee?” **The older was worried. 

Chanwoo shook his head and gave a shy smile. **“Nothing. Your coffee.. I mean how you make the coffee just tastes better.” **He rubbed the back of Jinhwan's hand gently.

**“How can you tell? We use the same beans and methods.”**

This time it was Donghyuk who answered. **“His taste is very sensitive. He also is very attentive with the people he’s interested in.”**

Jinhwan was suddenly speechless.

Chanwoo looked up at him for a moment. **“Has anybody ever told you that you look really good in white?”**

Jinhwan’s heart stopped. He stood motionless, staring at the table. 

####  _'You look really good in white.'_

The words echoed in in his brain - every letter, every word. It was so loud that the echo wouldn't stop.

Everything came flooding back.

After a minute or so, his grip on the serving tray got tighter and he grew paler. **“I… uh… I-.. I need to go fetch my son.”** He tugged his hand back and slowly backed away from their table and quickly grabbing his bag, heading towards the back exit.

**“Hyung! Hyung!”** Yunhyeong called out but he only saw a few seconds of his back.

Chanwoo, who saw the exchange, took this opportunity to _ ‘pay’ _ for their coffee. But before he could even ask, a glaring Yunhyeong greeted him at the cashier. **“What did you say to him?”**

**“Nothing? Look I just said he looked good in white. I don’t think it’s something to be upset about??”**

Yunhyeong pursed his lips together before letting out a sigh.** “His.. Ex used to say that to him. Look kid. If you’re serious about him then pursue him seriously. If you’re just looking for a fling then I suggest you don’t show yourself anymore.”**

* * *

He looked at the time. It read 3:30 pm. His son’s dismissal isn’t around until 4 pm and he decided to sit on one of the swings in the park near Hyunki's school. He let out a shaky sigh before gazing up in the sky.

* * *

* * *

** _“Stop it!”_ ** _ Jinhwan covered his blushing face. _

_ He chuckled and continued to stare. _ ** _“I mean it! You look really good in white.”_ **

** _“You’re just saying that because it’s our wedding day.”_ ** _ Jinhwan bit his lip as he curiously watched the golden band that glittered on his husband’s finger. _

_ The husband stood up from the bed and approached Jinhwan. He threaded their fingers together before tugging him towards the bed, making them plop in the middle. _

_ Jinhwan giggled as the husband hugged him comfortably in his chest. He looked up and excitement filling his body as he saw that smirk creep up on his husband's lips. “ _ ** _Happy Wedding Day Baby.”_ **

_ The husband lifted him up so that they were face to face, making sure to slide their bodies against each other. _ ** _“Happy Wedding Day! Seriously… you’re so good enough to eat.”_ **

_ Jinhwan leaned in for a peck. _ ** _“I love you, Husband.”_ **

** _“I love you too.”_ ** _ The husband instantly changed their positions so that he was now atop. He gave Jinhwan a loving smile before taking Jinhwan’s lips against his own, ravaging it as if his life depended on it. _

_ And all Jinhwan could do is surrender, willingly. _

* * *

* * *

His eyes started to water and he took deep breaths to calm himself down.

They used to be so in love.

And now… now he was alone. 

These past few weeks have been a nice distraction but that’s all there is. That’s all it has to be. He chuckled as today can be very much compared to the Au Lait he wanted to prepare earlier – **BITTER**.

He has a kid to think about and he doesn’t have time for games.

Not now, Not Soon, quite possibly not ever.


	3. Cafe Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甘美 (Kanbi)
> 
> Sweet; Luscious

For the next few weeks, Jinhwan avoided Chanwoo. 

Whenever Chanwoo is around, Jinhwan would take over the cashier spot or work in the back room. He was careful enough not to cause any problems in the café and Yunhyeong just let him be. If he’s doing anything that would jeopardize their work, he’s sure the Yun would talk to him.

Chanwoo dropped by constantly, not missing a day. On some days, he’d have Donghyuk with him but mostly it’s just him. He had wanted to talk to Jinhwan to apologize for what he said the last time and it's frustrating him that he couldn't get any timing at all. _'No luck today either.'_ He sighed as he went up to the counter to pay for his drink.

The Gods must have other plans today because Jinhwan suddenly came out from the back room.

**“SHIT! I have to fetch Hyun and the deliveries are still coming in. Yun can you-”**

**“I can fetch him.” **

Jinhwan hesitantly looked to the side at the familiar voice and bit his lip. **“You don’t have to.”**

**“Look Hyung… I’m your best shot. Hyunki knows me and I know him. He will be safe with me. I promise.”** Chanwoo gave him a reassuring smile.

**“But-”**

Yunhyeong nudged Jinhwan, a silent gesture to trust Chanwoo. The youngest had a point. It’s important for Hyunki to recognize who was fetching him and he has seen Chanwoo thousands of times. Finally Jinhwan nodded. **“I’m sorry to impose on you. So when you get there, try and wait by the park first. That’s where I usually wait. If he isn’t there after five minutes, you can ask the school guard for him. He still might be playing inside. And oh it’s on gate 3 and the address-”**

**“HYUNG! Breathe.”** Chanwoo calmly said and his demeanor is slowly affecting Jinhwan as the older let out a deep breath. **“Gate 3 and it’s the school near the park, yes? Got it. I’ll bring him back safe.”**

**“Are you sure it’s okay?”** Jinhwan worriedly asked again.

Chanwoo nodded. **“You have a lot on your plate right now and if there’s anything I can help you with, I’d gladly do it. Well then, I’ll get going.”** He made his way to the door when he felt a small tug on his arm. He looked back to see Jinhwan catch up to him.

**“Thank you Chanu. I owe you for this.” **

Chanwoo placed his hand atop the older’s and gave it a squeeze. **“You don’t owe me anything. If you feel bad about it then maybe just coffee? Prepared by you?”**

**“I can do that.”** Jinhwan chuckled and he felt a tug when the younger gave him a big smile, his deep dimples showing.

45 minutes later, a beaming Hyunki was running towards Jinhwan. **“Hey Bud!”**

**“Cha-Chon fetched me! We ate ice cweam and play arcade! Hey Pa, can he fwetch me again? Can he?”** Hyunki was doing a little dance and Jinhwan couldn’t help but smile.

He pushed his son towards the stairs. **“Maybe. Go freshen up! You stink!”**

**“I love you Pa!”** Hyunki gave Jinhwan a kiss on the cheek before waving to Chanwoo.

Jinhwan let out a relieved sigh and turned to Chanwoo. **“Thank you, Chanwoo. It means a lot to me. Also, Cha-Chon?”**

Chanwoo shook his head. **“Anything f-.. I’m glad to help. Cha-Chon is easier for him to say than Samchon. Hey can I stay here for a bit while I do some studying?”** He bit his lip as the words _ ‘anything for you’ _ almost slipped. He’d have to be careful because he wouldn’t want to scare the older away.

The older nodded. And as he watched Chanwoo get busy, he couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering.

* * *

It was 7 pm when Chanwoo started gathering his things. He got so busy that he lost track of time. He felt guilty as he noticed he was the only customer left and Yunhyeong was slowly setting up to what looks like a party. As he was about to leave, Jinhwan stopped him.

**“Hey listen. Would-.. Would you like to stay for dinner? We are having a small get together later and I’d love it if you say yes.”** Jinhwan asked shyly.

Chanwoo sucked in a breath. Honestly he wasn’t sure what to do and he wouldn’t want Jinhwan to think that he’s taking advantage of the situation. **“Hyung if you still feel indebted to me, please don’t. I’m very happy that I could help you even just for that.”**

Jinhwan shook his head. **“I insist please. These past few weeks…”**

**“You don’t have to explain Hyung. It’s okay. I was out of line.” **

**“No, no. You didn’t know and it’s unfair for me to avoid you without explaining anything. I’d love it if you stayed for dinner but only if you’re not busy. It’d make me happy too.”** Jinhwan was blushing by the time he finished and Chanwoo had to chuckle.

How could he say no? Chanwoo nodded and placed his bag down.

And oh it was worth it. His knees almost gave out when Jinhwan gave him the warmest smile. The older held his hand in excitement and dragged him towards the neatly decorated table. When Jinhwan let go, he felt disappointed, already missing the warmth. 

**“Wait here for a bit. I’ll put the food in the containers.”** Jinhwan said before disappearing towards the back room. 

At the corner of Chanwoo’s eye, he feels a shadow leering at him. Yunhyeong was leaning on the counter watching their exchange. He had a smile that Chanwoo couldn’t quite get. He approached the youngest and sat in the chair across. **“So.”**

**“So…”**

Yunhyeong eyed him carefully. **“I’m assuming you’re serious about Jinhwan.”**

**“I am. Although I’m not sure how to approach him without stepping overboard. But yes I am serious.”**

**“He’ll come to you. You’ve climbed your way up significantly today. Hyunki means a lot to Jinhwan. He is his world. Good job on offering to fetch him. I mean the kid has already taken a liking to you.”**

Chanwoo felt odd and somewhat suspicious. **“It was the right thing to do. I’d do anything to help also why does it seem like you want to help me? And what’s the nature of your relationship with Jinani-Hyung?”**

Yunhyeong put up his hand. **“Slow down brother. You don’t need to worry about me. I love him dearly and I just want what’s best for him. And don’t be jealous of me… that’s the last thing you should do.”**

**“Hard not to. You guys are so close and well…”**

The older continuously shook his head. **“You don’t under-“**

**“DADDDYYYYYYYY!”** An incoming shriek echoed throughout the café and Yunhyeong pursed his lips. A little girl ran towards Yun and he stood up just in time to catch her as she threw herself into the air. 

**“Hey there little monster!!”** Yunhyeong kissed the little girl’s cheek before setting her down, running and disappearing to God knows where. 

**“JOEDY! No running please!”** The heavy running footsteps suddenly quieted down as the woman who came with the girl shook her head. Yunhyeong glanced in her direction and his expression immediately softened. **“Hey honey.”** He leaned down to the woman who was now beside him and gave her a deep kiss, not minding the gaping Chanwoo in front of them.

**“Ya! Would you stop that?? That’s gross!”** Jinhwan came in holding a huge tray to which Chanwoo offered to take. The older was making gagging reflexes and the woman just threw a table napkin on his face.

Yunhyeong chuckled at the exchange and noticed Chanwoo’s confused state. **“As I’ve said you’ve got nothing to worry about because I have a kid plus I’m married… to Jinhwan’s sister. Honey, this is Chanwoo. Chan, this is Seiyeon-Noona and the little monster you saw earlier is my daughter, Joedy.”**

Seiyeon and Chanwoo shook hands. **“So you’re him. Nice to put a face on the name that’s making my brother blush or so I hear. You know he’s a sucker for dimpled guys.”**

**“NOONA!”** Jinhwan exclaimed and was looking back and forth to a smiling Seiyeon and a smirking Chanwoo. Out of frustration, he threw the napkin squarely on Yunhyeong’s laughing face before stomping his way out of the room.

* * *

Dinner went smoothly as planned and Jinhwan found Chanwoo to be a funny guy. He appreciated how he tried to be a lively guest and realized that maybe Chanwoo wasn’t so bad after all. 

Jinhwan was cleaning up when the Songs bid their farewell as Chanwoo carried the sleeping Hyunki in his arms. When Jinhwan saw this, he hurriedly moved to carry his son but Chanwoo just whispered, **“It’s okay. Where’s his room?”**

Jinhwan pointed at the stairs and Chanwoo nodded before carefully bringing Hyunki up in his room. He watched them disappear and his heart swelled. He has never seen his son open up to a stranger like he did with Chanwoo.

When Chanwoo came back downstairs, Jinhwan was waiting at the couch by the window. He gestured for the younger to join him. **“As promised, here’s the coffee I made – Café Mocha.”** He handed Chanwoo a cup before sipping his own.

The younger plopped down next to him, not sure how to start a conversation but he was nervous for nothing because Jinhwan took it upon his hands to start one. **“Listen before I lose my nerve. I want to explain a few things…”** He paused to take a sip before continuing again. **“Six months ago, my soon to be ex-husband decided he wanted divorce. It never really occurred to me that it was possible. I just… always thought that he’d fight for me, for Hyunki but he gave up. He took all of his belongings and left.”**

**“He’s a dick.”** Chanwoo suddenly voiced out. **“Sorry... Uh… I didn’t mean-“**

**“It’s okay. All of my friends call him that. Anyway… one month after, Hyunki developed a trauma and refused to speak to anyone, even me. The kid took it hard and it almost broke me, seeing him like that. He’s having a hard time adjusting to everything so I decided to live on the second floor of the cafe. It was supposed to be a store room but I figured we needed a fresh start and a new environment. Going back to a place where there are five years worth of memories was very hard. Hyunki had it hard.”** Jinhwan deeply sighed and he flinched when his hand suddenly felt warm. He looked down and sees Chanwoo's hand placed on top of his.

**“I’m sorry. It’s hard on you too. You sacrificed a lot I’m guessing and let me just say your raising Hyunki amazing. If I may say something? I hope I don’t go out of line.”** When Jinhwan nodded, Chanwoo squeezed the older’s hand. **“I know you have to be strong to get through this and for Hyunki but you don’t have to be strong all the time. It’s okay to break down and cry sometimes. It’s okay to feel sad sometimes. You're going through a lot and I want you to know there are people who care about you so please don't bear it all by yourself. And... should you ever need someone, you can always talk to me.”**

Jinhwan stared at Chanwoo in awe. He nodded before squeezing the younger’s hand back. Chanwoo's words hit home and he was right. **“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you. Hey, you haven’t touched your coffee.”**

**“Right! Sorry.”** Chanwoo took one big gulp before leaning back, letting his muscles relax. **“AH! That hits the spot!”**

**“How is it?”**

Chanwoo tried to hide behind the tiny cup which sends Jinhwan into fits of giggles. **“You’re going to make fun of me.”**

**“C’mon. Tell me!”** Jinhwan nudged Chanwoo’s arm.

**“Honestly? You’re coffee tastes amazing. It’s really good – somewhat sweet today.”**

Jinhwan blushed, biting his lip and avoiding the younger’s gaze. **“Don’t lie. It’s not that amazing. It’s just like any other coffee.”**

**“I can prove it.”** Chanwoo licked his lips and he leaned towards the older’s direction.

Jinhwan gulped and unconsciously licked his own lips too. He stared at Chanwoo’s bright, glazed eyes and his heart started beating fast. He didn’t notice that he too inched forward.

Chanwoo stared at the older’s wet lips, eager to have a taste. He leaned a little more and when he sensed Jinhwan inching closer, his lips curved into a small smile before closing the gap between them.

As soon as their lips touched, Jinhwan was done for.

He elicited a soft moan when Chanwoo pulled away, sucking on his lower lip. And that was all it took for the younger to delve into Jinhwan’s supple lips, slowly darting out his tongue; looking for that perfect mate. He let out a deep groan when he felt a slight brush against his seeking tongue.

Chanwoo leaned forward and pushed Jinhwan on the couch, surprisingly carefully placing their cups down. The older wrapped his arms around Chanwoo’s broad shoulders - bringing him closer to his now flushed body, and the younger snaked his arms around Jinhwan’s waist.

They were pressed against each other that no light could pass through.

All Jinhwan knows is that soft lips were pressed firmly against his.

And oh it was indeed sweet. 


	4. Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逆夢 (Sakayume)
> 
> A dream which is contradicted by reality.

He pressed his body closer as the slow kiss became an eager one with tongues fluidly dancing with each other. Jinhwan moaned when he felt Chanwoo’s warm hand against the skin of his back while the other gripping his hips. He bit his lip as the younger pulled away and started kissing his neck. He felt a sharp poke near his thigh and is glad to know he has that effect. 

Just when Chanwoo started working on Jinhwan’s buttons, the older heard a small voice. **“Papa? Tumtum hurts.”**

They both stilled and gazed at each other, both out of breath. He gave Jinhwan a quick kiss on the forehead before getting off the older**. “I better go.”**

Jinhwan could only nod as he too quickly stood up, scratching his warm neck. **“I’m on my way up, Baby.”** He gave Chanwoo one last look before heading up. Hyunki was already waiting for him atop the stairs and he carried him instantly. 

**“Hey Bud. Papa is here. Let’s get you some medicine.”** He cooed his son as he watched Chanwoo’s retreating form disappear from the window.

* * *

This time, and definitely not intentional, it was Chanwoo who avoided Jinhwan.

It has been a week since they kissed and although Chanwoo is physically there in the café, his mind was not. Chanwoo would arrive when the café opened and he would be the last to leave. This was how the past week has been. 

He was constantly in front of his laptop typing or scribbling notes in his notebook and when Donghyuk was around, that’s the time he would take short naps then wake up to do work again. Both Jinhwan and Chanwoo didn’t have time to talk at all and the only good thing to get Chanwoo through the day is their small exchange of glimpses and smiles whenever Jinhwan serves the espresso he orders.

Jinhwan on the other hand was getting agitated. 

A week of not much interaction. A week. God he sounded like a boyfriend.

_ Boyfriend. _

He groaned as the word made him blush. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think about it. He peeked at Chanwoo and decided. _ ‘That’s it.’ _ He took off his apron and marched towards the napping Chanwoo. He poked him – hard.

The younger looked up from his position and his eyes widen in surprise when he saw Jinhwan standing there. **“Hyung?”**

**“Dong I’m stealing him. You.”** He grabbed Chanwoo’s hand and dragged him. **“You’re coming with me.”**

**“Sure just take him. I’ll be totally fine. I’ll be here - all single and shit.”** Neither heard Donghyuk’s reply as Jinhwan was already dragging Chanwoo up the stairs. Now that there, Chanwoo noticed his surroundings properly as he barely saw anything when he placed Hyunki in his room that one night. 

He remembers putting Hyunki in the colorful wallpapered room that night so he’s guessing the room right beside it which is right across from the stairs is Jinhwan’s room. He glanced to the side and sees a small area which was decorated with a sofa and coffee table to which Chanwoo guessed to be a mini lounge area. He kept looking around his surroundings when he was roughly pushed down onto the sofa.

**“You need rest. Use the couch.”** Jinhwan placed his hands on his hips – emanating his being older aura. 

Chanwoo chuckled and took one of Jinhwan’s hands. He rubbed the back of it before looking up to a worried Jinhwan. **“You dragged me to sleep?”**

**“You look like you needed it. I just… I couldn’t stand by and watch you taking uncomfortable naps.”** The older bit his lip as Chanwoo started rubbing circles at the back of his hand; the gesture making him lose focus. **“Take a nap and just come down when you’ve awoken.”**

Jinhwan pulled his hand and was about to leave when he felt a yank. He looked back to see Chanwoo smiling. **“Stay with me? I’d rest better.”**

**“Somehow I don’t believe you.”** Jinhwan said this but he allowed Chanwoo to pull him closer. 

The younger chuckled and let out a tired sigh. **“Oh believe me I’d love nothing more than to do something else but you’re right. I need a proper nap.”**

Jinhwan sent him a glare and despite his suspicions, he sat beside Chanwoo and with a small plop, the younger placed his head on Jinhwan’s lap. **“You just want to use me as a pillow.”**

**“That’s true. You look so soft.”** Chanwoo laughed when Jinhwan hit his chest gently. He grabbed the older’s hand and kissed it. **“And I thought it would be nice to spend time alone together. We haven’t talked much this week and I miss you.”**

#####  **THUMP.******

#####  **THUMP.**

####  **THUMP.**

Chanwoo didn’t need a reply. Jinhwan’s blushing cheeks gave him away. He felt the older squeeze his hand before closing his eyes, a satisfied smile plastered on his lips.

* * *

His alarm suddenly went off and Jinhwan jumped from reading the magazine, waking Chanwoo up. He groaned as he slowly sat up, stretching his body slightly.

**“30 minutes?! That’s all your sleep is?”** Jinhwan wanted to hit him. Chanwoo needed rest.

**“And 30 minutes is enough. I was out the second I closed my eyes. Your thighs are pretty effective as pillows. I wonder what else they’re effective at. Thank you for the nap. Gotta get back to work.”** Chanwoo leaned in to give Jinhwan a long kiss on the cheek.

The older scrunched his face and when Chanwoo saw this, he couldn’t help but give the older a quick peck on the lips and before Jinhwan could hit him again, he quickly stood up.

Jinhwan couldn’t help the shiver than run up his spine as he watched Chanwoo, slowly walking backwards, checking him out from head to toe before biting his lip. He winked before giving Jinhwan that damn dimpled smile and disappearing from the older’s view.

When he was still rolling around on that tiny cloud nine, his pocket suddenly vibrated. His smile faltered as he opened the message:

_ ‘Final hearing for the divorce is next week. Don’t want to make you uncomfortable so I won’t be there.’ _

He stared at his phone hard.

* * *

* * *

** _“Do you think there’s forever?”_ ** _ Jinhwan asked as he snuggled closer to his husband’s chest. _

_ He felt the husband squeeze his arm. _ ** _“Of course! We are proof of that, aren’t we?”_ **

_ Jinhwan chuckled. _ ** _“You’re so cheesy! No wonder I fell in love with you. You think we’ll be happy?”_ **

** _“We will be. We will always try, yes?” _ ** _ The husband pulled away to look at Jinhwan in the eyes. _

** _“Let’s be happy forever.”_ **

_ The husband shifted their position so that Jinhwan was beneath him. _ ** _“Let's. You and me.”_ **

_ Jinhwan smiled as he leaned in for a kiss - the worry of how to tell their family about their elopement pushed at the far back of his mind. _

_ As long as he’s with him, Jinhwan will be okay._

* * *

Happiness.

What does that word even mean?

The moment that Jinhwan thinks he has grasp it, an anvil suddenly drops on him – hard. As if reminding him that he doesn’t deserve it. 

He suppose it’s a good thing because happiness is equals to hurt or at least from Jinhwan’s experience. 

The question now is, is his heart willing to try again?


	5. Cafe Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不意 (Fui)
> 
> Sudden; abrupt; unexpected; unforeseen.

Jinhwan sighed as he carefully watched his son from afar.

**“How is he?”** Chanwoo appeared beside Jinhwan

**“Not good. I don’t see the point of bringing him along the court session but the judge said I needed to bring him and now look where that led to.”** Jinhwan hugged himself as he continued to watch his son, staring off into space.

**“Do you mind if I talk to him?”** Chanwoo offered and when Jinhwan nodded, he gave the older a small smile before walking up to Hyunki, who was sitting in one of the tables outside of the café. It was a long shot but seeing Hyunki made him remember his childhood.

Chanwoo heaved a deep breath before slowly approaching Hyunki. When he’s sure that the boy noticed his presence, he gave a small smile. **“Hey Kiddo. Mind if I sit with you?”**

Hyunki slightly moved the chair across him towards Chanwoo’s direction and Chanwoo took this as a sign. He sat down and enjoyed the silence the surroundings offered.

After a few minutes he slowly took out three solid, colored, plastic cups from his pocket and set them on the table, lid down. He tapped the bottom part to make sure there were no holes. He then took out a red Ping-Pong ball and placed it under one of the cups. He started slow – moving the cups from left to right then stopping. He peeked in one of the cups and sighed as there was no ball.

He mixed the cups again, this time a bit faster than the first one and he sighed as he got the same result as earlier. He put on his determined look before mixing the cups again, much, much faster this time. When he stopped, he stared at the cups long and hard. When he was about to pick a cup, he noticed a small finger pointing on the cup to his left.

Chanwoo looked at Hyunki. **“Are you sure?”**

The little boy nodded. Chanwoo slowly took a peek and then threw his hands in the air as the red ball was indeed there. He peeked at Hyunki, who was feeling a bit proud that he had guessed correctly. The truth is Chanwoo wanted to see if he could force a reaction out from the boy. He pretended to guess wrong, hoping that Hyunki would voluntarily take part.

**“Hey Kiddo… are you mad at your Papa?”** Chanwoo slowly started the real questions but continued to shuffle the cups to keep the boys interest.

Hyunki shook his head, pointing to the right. He guess correct, again.

**“Are you happy he’s with you?”**

Hyunki nodded.

**“Are you sad?”**

Hyunki then nods again, pointing at the middle which, again, had the ball.

Chanwoo let out a long breath. Talking to kids can be tricky and one wrong move might possible worsen the situation.

**“You know your Papa loves you very much. He doesn’t want to see you hurt. Do you love your papa?”**

Hyunki nodded frantically. **“But Papa hurt cause o’ me. He cwy at night.”**

_ ‘He spoke.’ _ Chanwoo sucked in a breath to mask his shock. **“Did you tell Papa this? You’ll never hurt your Papa, Hyunki. You make him happy but right now he is sad because…”** He motioned his two fingers separating. He wasn’t really sure if the boy understood but he made sure to speak slowly and as simply as he could.

**“Daddy gone. Is he cwoming back?”**

**“Yes, your Daddy left and I don’t know if he’ll come back. Your Papa is… doing what he can because he loves you very much.”** Chanwoo nodded in the café and Hyunki looked inside; despite Jinhwan’s worry level reaching up to the heavens, he gave his son a small smile. **“Hey Kiddo, what would make you feel better?”**

The little boy made his cheeks puff, looked back at Chanwoo then back to Jinhwan then back to Chanwoo. **“Hug from Papa. And kith.”**

**“Your Papa would feel better with that too. Would you like to do that now?”** Chanwoo gently encourage the boy and he watched as Hyunki hopped down from the chair and ran inside to give Jinhwan a hug and a kiss.

Jinhwan carried Hyunki and showered him with kisses all over his face. He looked to where Chanwoo was and mouthed a _ ‘Thank you.’ _

He suddenly realized that his questions and doubts were indeed answered over time. And just as Yunhyeong said, he should just let it flow and enjoy where it takes him.

* * *

Jinhwan watched the sun set slowly as he went down from putting Hyunki to bed. He deeply sighed. He hates his mind for remembering silly little moments. It may be little things but sometimes those are the ones that hurt the most – silly and little but important, at least for him.

* * *

* * *

_ Jinhwan giggled as he was being carried bridal style inside an empty apartment. He kicked until his husband let him down after a series of pecks. **“Wow! This is a nice view!**_**_**” **_**_He leaned against the big window that showed the colorful sunset that teased _ _ the sky. _

_ The husband came up behind Jinhwan and hugged him tight. _ ** _“It is. Do you like it?”_ **

** _“I love it!”_ ** _ Jinhwan looked to the side and raised his head, silently asking for a kiss to which the husband obediently gave. When they pulled apart, they both continued to watch the beautiful view before them. _ ** _“Do you think everything will be okay?”_ **

_ The husband kissed Jinhwan’s temple. _ ** _“It will be. We’ll make it work. It’s just you and me.”_ **

_ He in his husband’s arms, watching the sunsets with little ones running around seems perfect. _

_ And Jinhwan never felt more certain in his life. _

* * *

* * *

He sighed again as he carefully prepared two mugs. These past few weeks though he’s been feeling all kinds of fuzzy and warm. Chanwoo has helped him a lot lately and he’s got to admit he’s really starting to like the guy. He also loves the fact that Chanwoo adores Hyunki and Hyunki, him.

He peered at Chanwoo again, who was engrossed in working, and let out a dreamy sigh. He wasn’t really sure of where things are going between Chanwoo and him and honestly he’s afraid because the last time he opened his heart, it got stomped on and left to bleed but Maybe it’s time to replace old memories with new ones. And maybe this time it’ll be different.

Hopefully.

Jinhwan brought the mugs over to Chanwoo’s table. **“Excuse me Sir, is this seat taken?”**

Chanwoo looked up from his laptop and smiled widely. **“For you? Never.”**

**“Flirt.”** Jinhwan gave a teasing smile before placing the mugs down and taking a seat next to Chanwoo.

**“Is this Café Au Lait?”** Chanwoo asked after taking a sip.

Jinhwan clicked his tongue and gave him a glare. **“You savage! That’s Café Latte.”**

**“Isn’t that the same thing???”**

**“No! Café Au Lait is made with pressed coffee. Latte is with an espresso shot with more milk.”**

Chanwoo drank some more and he nodded in agreement. **“Mm.. I get what you mean now.”**

**"Chanwoo, thank you for what you did earlier. If you hadn't talked to him, he wouldn't have the courage to tell me what he's really feeling. I really owe you big time for this."**

The younger smiled before closing his laptop. He's the type to usually just keep to himself but somehow being around Jinhwan made everything simple and easy. If he was planning to stay in their lives, he might as well start opening up. **"I know how it feels like to be a loner kid - no one to talk to and no one to play with. Growing up, my parents were busy working and my brother was busy with his studies. On some days I just really wanted someone to sit beside me and ask me how I was doing but alas, there was none. Seeing Hyunki reminded me so much of my younger self. I'd never want any kid to feel that."**

Jinhwan reached out and gave Chanwoo's arm a squeeze.** "Thank you. I'm glad you're here."**

**"Me too."**

The loud thumping of his heart made Jinhwan retract his hand. He coughed a little before starting a conversation that may or may not be a good idea. **“Donghyuk tells me you’re looking for some place to stay?”**

Chanwoo raised his eyebrow at the older before leaning back on the chair. **“Did he now?”**

Jinhwan nodded and licked his lips. **“Um… if you haven’t found a place yet, we have an extra room here? It’s not much but it’s a place to stay.”**

The younger darted out his tongue to the side and tilted his head. **“Are you offering me a chance to flirt with you all day, every day?”**

**“Uhhh…”** Jinhwan started to become flustered. He had not thought of that. NOT. AT. ALL. He just wanted to offer the room since Chanwoo’s been helping him out a lot. He only ever wanted to repay the younger’s kindness _ . ‘WHY DID IT COME TO THIS?!’ _

Chanwoo smirked. **“Okay. Done Deal! So can I move in tomorrow? I’m going to pay of course!”**

**“Wa-wait! I haven’t thought of the details yet.”**

**“Doesn’t matter! I’m still moving in. Well, I think it’s time I go.”** Chanwoo packed his things.

Jinhwan, who was obviously panicking, was taken aback at his suddenly leaving. **“Where are you going???”**

**“I have to get my stuff ready. I’ll be here around 8 am tomorrow. Is that okay?”**

The older could only nod. It barely even registered in his brain that Chanwoo leaned in to peck his cheek and whispered **“I can’t wait to live with you, Sweetheart. Oh the things that we could do…"**

Chanwoo winked before leaving the now blushing, baffled Jinhwan. _ ‘Oh Dear God… what have I gotten myself into?’ _


	6. Iced Americano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 急停車 (Kyuteisha)
> 
> Coming to a sudden stop.

Chanwoo and Donghyuk came inside the café laughing and joking around. It was Sunday and the café was closed so they decided to do a little get together and invited Donghyuk along.

**“Where have you guys been?”** Yunhyeong came out bringing a tray.

**“We were playing football by the park! Man it’s so hot today!”**

As soon as Chanwoo said this, Jinhwan came out from the counter bringing drinks. **“Iced Americano for two sweaty young men.”**

Chanwoo sent Jinhwan a flying kiss. **“You’re heaven sent, Hyung!”**

**“Jinani. Call me Jinani or Nani. I’d feel more comfortable with that.”**

**“Ah… I can try but I always revert to Hyung who’s older than me. I hope that doesn’t offend you.”** Donghyuk gulped down his drink right away and Jinhwan just shrugged.

Chanwoo just smiled and took sips. **“I’d take you up on your offer. Although I’d prefer calling you Sweetheart.”**

Jinhwan pursed his lips and glared at Chanwoo. **“As if you don’t call me that already.”**

Donghyuk glared at both Jinhwan and Chanwoo. **“I came here for the party and the booze, not to see you guys flirt. Stop making me hate my single life!!”** He walked off, leaving them alone.

Chanwoo heartily laughed as Jinhwan shook his head.** “You don’t mind do you?”**

**“Mind what?”** Jinhwan’s brows crumpled.

**“That I call you Sweetheart.”** Chanwoo finished his drink and leaned to whisper, **“I like how it rolls in my… tongue.”**

Jinhwan didn’t get to answer because a face towel was thrown in Chanwoo’s face. The youngest glared at a smirking Donghyuk. **“Stop flirting and let’s play ball!”**

* * *

The older ones of the group sat under the huge umbrella, hidden from the scorching sun. They watched as Donghyuk and Chanwoo played football with their kids. It was nice to have a break sometimes.

**“So, how is it living with flirty D.H.C?”** Yunhyeong suddenly asked.

Seiyeon looked at Jinhwan and raised an eyebrow. **“He’s living with you?? Since when?? And how flirty is he??”**

**“Very flirty. I’ve grown quite immune to it already. He started renting two weeks ago. R.E.N.T.I.N.G OKAY?! Don’t look at me like that Noona. I’m just helping out a friend.”** Jinhwan was starting to blush.

**“Hey I’m not judging. I just think it’s nice that you’re enjoying yourself.”** Seiyeon nodded in Chanwoo’s direction and Jinhwan glanced, producing a dreamy sigh.

It was like slow motion for him. Chanwoo’s shirt slowly lifted up and as it went past his hips, Jinhwan sucked in a breath. When it went past his well-toned stomach, the older bit back a moan. Jinhwan traced Chanwoo’s form with his eyes – wide strong arms, well-defined chest, broad shoulders and abs... Oh that abs. He stared carefully, engraving it in his mind – every detail and every curve.

When Jinhwan reached Chanwoo’s face, his mouth went dry as a smirking Chanwoo was already staring at him.

Seiyeon leaned in to whisper at her younger brothers ear, **“You sure he’s just a friend?”**

Jinhwan broke away from the stare and turned around, feeling his warm cheeks. **“Yes…. I- I’m not sure.”**

**“You’ll figure it out. In the meantime, try to slowly break the idea to Hyunki.”** And Seiyeon’s right to remind Jinhwan of Hyunki.

Jinhwan sighed as he thought of the opened letter he left on his desk. **“A mail arrived. The divorce was granted and finalized. I probably should tell Hyunki today. He could always sense if something is wrong.”**

Seiyeon nodded and Yunhyeong kept silent. There was nothing they could say.

Jinhwan called Hyunki over and they both went inside the café.

From the outside, Chanwoo worriedly kept stealing glances towards father and son. He watched as Jinhwan wiped Hyunki’s sweat, talking to him slowly. He sees the little boy nod a couple of times before giving Jinhwan a hug. A few minutes later, Hyunki came back out as if nothing happened.

Chanwoo smiled at the approaching Hyunki, ruffling his hair. He glanced back and sees Jinhwan sighing heavily. He didn’t need to ask but he could guess it’s about Jinhwan’s ex and honestly Chanwoo didn’t mind.

He was a patient man, especially if he wants something.

* * *

**“Hyung, is Jinani alright to drink that much?”** Chanwoo asked Yunhyeong, who was busy grilling the meat.

Yunhyeong looked back and sighed. **“Don’t worry. Jinhwan has a high tolerance for alcohol. Besides we’re sort of celebrating. The divorce is finalized so... He’s a free man now, I guess.”**

**"How is Hyunki taking all of this?" **

Yunhyeong glanced at father and son dancing to a slow song.** "Alright, I think. Hyunki is a smart kid. He understands the situation. Jinhwan always makes sure to be honest with him."**

Chanwoo nodded, his mind already weaving through numerous scenarios. If he plays his cards right, one day he'll be part of that small family too. For now, its time to celebrate. And celebrate Jinhwan did. He brought out a bottle of whiskey and drank to his heart’s content. He danced to the music gracefully, singed-along to his favorite tunes, smothered Hyunki with hugs and kisses, and many more. Jinhwan felt relieved… and free.

Overall it was a good night for everyone. Donghyuk offered to help clean up and they tasked Chanwoo to watch over Jinhwan, who was still having his fill. By the time they were all done, Chanwoo was now struggling to keep his balance as Jinhwan decided to wrap his arms around Chanwoo’s neck, pressing his face against the older making Hyunki giggle at his father’s silly attempt of a hug.

**“Yun-hyung, can you drop me off at the nearest bus station? I don’t want to be left alone with these two.”** Donghyuk cringed before patting Chanwoo’s back. **“Leaving you now! Bye!”**

**“Yeah sure! Chanu, take care of Hyung.”** Yunhyeong said as he helped Joedy put on her bag.

**“Wait, where are you all going?!”** The youngest was still struggling as Jinhwan continued to wrap his arms around Chanwoo’s neck, hugging him close.

Yunhyeong chuckled. **“Home, of course. Hyunki is having a sleep over at our house so…. have fun! Before I forget, Jinani-hyung gets frisky when drunk.”**

**“How frisky?!”**

It was Seiyeon who spoke this time. **“Very. Frisky. And clingy - BUT only to the person he really, really likes.”**

Chanwoo looked from Yunhyeong to Seiyeon, who were just standing there with a knowing smile. **“You guys are a match made in heaven, aren’t ya?”**

Seiyeon beamed. **“See you around Chanu! Let’s go kids! Dong-chon is waiting in the car already!”**

**“Bye Papa! Bye Cha-chon!”** Hyunki waved at them both and Chanwoo was left waving goodbye to Hyunki and the Songs. He looked down and was surprised to find Jinhwan staring at him quietly.

Jinhwan suddenly burst into giggles and Chanwoo had to sigh. **“Let’s get you to bed.”** Thankfully the older let go of him and he pulled Jinhwan to his side to keep from falling. He carefully guided Jinhwan up the stairs and into his room.

His world spun when he was suddenly pushed down on the bed and Jinhwan working his fingers, unbuttoning Chanwoo’s polo shirt.

He gasped when Jinhwan moved to straddle him, pressing his hips against Chanwoo’s stomach. **“Hyu-…”**

**“Mmm… you feel so good, Chanwoo. Your skin is so hot. I want to taste it. Can I?”** Jinhwan didn’t wait for an answer as he leaned in and kissed Chanwoo’s neck. He sucked on the spot before running his tongue from the younger’s collar bone up to his chin. **“You taste so gooood~!”**

Chanwoo clenched his hand and bit his lips, the bulge in his jeans getting bigger and harder. He was greatly losing to his self-control as Jinhwan continued to plant kisses on his body- the older’s soft lips gently sucking on his skin before blowing raspberries, making Chanwoo shiver from excitement.

**“Oh! Someone is excited to see me.”** Jinhwan bit his lip as he felt a hard obstacle on his ass. He slightly moved his ass back and bit his lip when he felt Chanwoo’s hands on his hips. **“What’s wrong? Isn’t this what you wanted, Sweethearrrt~!”**

_‘He’s drunk. He’s drunk. You can do this Chanwoo.’_ Chanwoo mentally chanted. **“Hyung, you’re drunk.”**

Jinhwan purred and leaned in to give the younger a sloppy, wet kiss. Chanwoo was unresponsive at first but he’s been holding back for so long that when the older’s tongue sought his own, he couldn’t help but give in. he encircled his arms around Jinhwan’s waist and pressed his erection against the older’s ass.

He groaned when Jinhwan pulled back, pulling a string of saliva along. **“I told you to call me Jinaniii~!”** Jinhwan darted out his tongue as his fingers moved along Chanwoo’s body, slowly tracing the nicely formed abs.

Chanwoo gulped when he sees Jinhwan pull his shirt over his head. He stared at the older in awe. Jinhwan looked like an angel falling from the heavens as he looked down on Chanwoo. He groaned louder when the older dived in again, placing kisses on his torso.

He was so enthralled in his own fantasy and imagination that it took him a while to notice that nothing is happening. He let out a whimpered sigh as he heard Jinhwan’s soft snoring. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and let out a silent scream.

**“Well Fuck.”** It was the only thing Chanwoo could say as his pelvis ached terribly from his raging arousal. He shook his head as he gently tucked the sleeping Jinhwan to bed before unhappily peeling himself away from the warm bed.

Another glass of Iced Americano would be perfect now… and a very, very cold shower.


	7. Pumpkin Spice Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 目に留まる (Menitomaru)
> 
> To catch one's attention.

Jinhwan gritted his teeth as he felt the fleeting touch. He glared at Chanwoo as the younger passed behind him, winking.

It's been a few weeks since Chanwoo has been working in the cafe. How he ended up there?

Well...

* * *

** _"Ta-da!"_ ** _ Yunhyeong happily shook his fingers as he showed Jinhwan his surprise. _

_ The older sucked in a breath as standing before him was a smirking Chanwoo. _ ** _"What is this??"_ ** _ He glared at Yun who looked hurt. _

** _"What?? You said you needed a part-timer so I put out a sign. He was our first candidate! I’ve already gave him a test run and he’s very capable." _ **

_ Jinhwan was tongue-tied. How could he refute Yunhyeong’s statement? And he was looking for a part-timer. _ ** _"Oh fine! But only temporarily."_ **

_ Yunhyeong clapped his hands happily and gave Chanwoo a pat in the back. _ ** _"Good on you! Now if you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask Jinan-Hyung! I have to go to my other job so good luck!"_ ** _ He faced the wide-eyed Jinhwan, _ ** _"Hyung congrats! You now have help! Now I have to go! Byeee!"_ **

** _"Yun-... just don’t leave lik-like that."_ ** _ Jinhwan stuttered as his hand stretched, following Yunhyeong out the door. He cursed under his breath before facing Chanwoo, who was now leaning against the counter with his hands crossed over his chest, smiling innocently. _ ** _"So..."_ **

** _"Aren’t you going to welcome me, Sweetheart? Or would you prefer a repeat of the other night?"_ ** _ The younger teased which received a death glare. _

_ Jinhwan bit his tongue as he was so close to wringing Chanwoo’s neck. _ ** _"What happened that night was a mistake! Don’t-.. Don’t think it’ll happen again."_ ** _ He hissed as he passed by a smirking Chanwoo. _

_ Unfortunately for Jinhwan, he remembers every single detail in his drunken state. _

_ * * * * * _

_ He woke up the next day with a bad hangover and flashes of the events that happened the night before. He looked down and saw that he was still fully clothed so he dismissed the memories as dreams and shrugged to proceed to fix himself coffee. _

_ He saw a tiny yellow color at the corner of his eye and went over to see what it was. His blood turned cold as he saw the little sticky note on his vanity mirror: _

** _Call me when you want to go drinking next time. I don’t like you getting all touchy with other men._ **

** _I’d gladly be your partner… and much more._ **

**_\- Chan ♥_ **

_ * * * * * _

_ Just remembering it makes Jinhwan blush furiously, shaking his head to try and focus on work. _

_ The younger just watched as Jinhwan passed by him, biting his lip as he checked Jinhwan’s ass out. He wished the older was honest with his feelings because he was dead set on wooing Jinhwan... excited to taste him again. _

* * *

Chanwoo’s constant teasing was driving Jinhwan crazy!

It shouldn't bother Jinhwan honestly but what happened that fateful evening kept flashing in his mind. So whenever Chanwoo was close, his hands starts trembling - not because he was afraid but because his body can't seem to forget the excitement and arousal the younger made him feel.

And because of this, the older breaks things more frequently than the norm. It even became a routine for Chanwoo to almost follow Jinhwan around and as much as the older hates to admit it, the crashes became less and less until it was nonexistent. 

There were a few incidents that Jinhwan remembers and he reckons there are more incidents to come in the future.

The first time it happened, Chanwoo was quick.

He caught the mug just before it hit the floor and the younger mentally thanked his quick reflexes. He was glad to catch it in time because it became an excuse to be near Jinhwan. He handed the mug to the older and leaned to whisper, **“Don’t worry Sweetheart. I’ll catch it if it falls.”**

Jinhwan’s face was so pink in the face that Chanwoo had to restrain himself from grabbing the older and kissing him.

_* * * * *_

The second time was when Jinhwan hurriedly came down from the stairs.

**“Oh God! I have to fetch Hyunki.”** In Jinhwan’s haste, he missed the last step - twisting his ankle slightly, losing his balance. He braced himself for the impact but instead he came face to face with Chanwoo’s chest.

**“Whoa! Be careful there!”** Chanwoo’s arms enveloped Jinhwan's waist.

If it weren't for his phone sounding off, Jinhwan wouldn't have noticed their position. He gave Chanwoo a small smile.** “Um, can you put me down now? I have to fetch Hyunki from school.”**

The younger caressed Jinhwan's cheek gently. **“Right. Be safe, okay?” **

**“Tha- Thank you.”**

And Chanwoo just had to give Jinhwan that damned dimple smile of his. **“I told you I’d catch you if you fall. All you have to do is trust me. I won't let anything bad happen to you.”**

Jinhwan had a feeling that he wasn't talking about the mugs or plates anymore and he just can't stop the loud beating of his heart.

_* * * * *_

The last incident was when Jinhwan was fixing a drink.

He sprinkled some cinnamon powder and smiled - satisfied with how it turned out. He was about to bring it over the counter when he suddenly saw Chanwoo talking to a customer. The pretty girl was obviously trying to get Chanwoo’s attention and the ever charming Chanwoo just smiled brightly – even winking at the customer when he placed her drink down.

And the inevitable happened - Jinhwan dropped the mug, making everyone in the café jump. Chanwoo was bowing to the customers and was immediately beside the older asking if he was okay but Jinhwan completely remained frozen.

**"Hyung! Your hand!"** Instead of running it under cold water, Chanwoo licked the drink of the elder's hand. Jinhwan’s absentminded eyes remained glued to the younger, involuntarily licking his lips. **"Oh? Pumpkin Spice Latte tastes better on your skin."**

He broke out of his reverie when he felt the cold water splash on his skin. **"Huh? What happened?"**

Chanwoo frowned as he ran his fingers on the red patch of Jinhwan’s hand. **"You dropped the mug. C’mon let me put some ointment on it."**

Jinhwan let Chanwoo drag him towards the back. He observed as the younger gently put ointment on his hand – his touch as light as feathers. What happened earlier was an epiphany of sorts because now, Jinhwan can’t help but think that he’s starting to fall for Chanwoo. He recognized the feeling of jealousy and jealous, he was.

He carefully watched Chanwoo’s serious face and couldn’t help himself. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against the younger.

When Chanwoo gasp, Jinhwan took advantage of it and darted out his tongue, running it lightly against Chanwoo’s upper teeth. He moaned when the younger pulled him closer, pressing their hips together. He smirked into the kiss as he felt the Chanwoo’s erection. 

Jinhwan pulled back, both of them breathless, before giving him one more kiss. **"Good luck with your boner. We have work!" ** He quickly stepped back and carefully avoided the younger’s arms. **"Also stop flirting with the customers! I don’t like it.” **

Chanwoo just blinked as Jinhwan left him. He sat on the kitchen table as he slowly calmed himself down. He shook his head as his lips crooked into a smile. Jinhwan is jealous. He’s glad to know that he has that effect on the older.

He wanted to be certain Jinhwan desired him too so during the duration of his part-time job, he made sure to have physical contact with the Jinhwan - subtle touches here and there, _ 'accidentally' _ pressing some parts of his body to the older; never letting him forget about what could have happened that night.

And oh how he delights in teasing the older. The way the blush creeps up on Jinhwan’s neck, spreading to his cheeks a minute later. He also made sure to visibly flirt with the customers because jealous Jinhwan is cute. 

No, jealous Jinhwan is fucking sexy. 

But enough about his thoughts. He has a problem he needed to fix straightaway.

Chanwoo heavily sighed as he looked down. _ 'What a fucking tease, now what to do with my aching boner?' _

He silently cursed. He’d be damned if he’ll have a hard on for a third time.

Next time, and there will be a next time, he’s going to make sure the night won’t end with just a freaking boner.

It will end with Jinhwan screaming his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @kimfairybjb and @SOLO4JINHWAN for giving me ideas in this chapter! Love you both!


	8. Caramel Macchiato with Extra Pump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 愛してる (Aishteru)
> 
> I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains sexual scenes. If you feel uncomfortable, please feel free to skip.
> 
> 🔞🔞🔞🔞

The Gods must have heard Chanwoo’s prayer because by the next week, the Songs are planning on a trip to Jeju Island, Jinhwan’s hometown, for three weeks to visit Mrs. Kim – bringing along Hyunki.

**“So you got everything I told you?”** Yunhyeong confirmed with Chanwoo, who was given specific instructions on some things for the café.

Chanwoo nodded. **“Got it. Don’t worry about the café.”** He glanced over to Jinhwan talking to Hyunki in a corner. **“Hyung, does Jinani know you’re going to Jeju too? He mentioned that you were staying.”**

**“About that… No. Use this chance wisely.”** Yunhyeong clapped Chanwoo in the back.

**“You’re helping me a lot. Thank you.”**

Yunhyeong beamed at the younger**. “Sometimes you just got to give things a little push. You’re a good man and he likes you so… use this time well.”**

_ HONK! HONK! _

**“Well that’s our cue! C’mon Hyunki!”** Yunhyeong called out.

Jinhwan looked rattled as he sees Yunhyeong with his keys. **“Wait isn’t Noona coming to fetch Hyunki?”**

**“Uh no. Didn’t I tell you? No? Well… I’m going to Jeju too! And don’t worry, I’ve instructed Chanwoo on what to do while I’m gone, because you know… he’s our part-timer. So yeah! Be good while were gone! Bye Hyung! Bye Chan!”**

Hyunki waved as he held Yunhyeong’s hand. **“Bye Pa! Bye Cha-chon!”**

**“Excuse me??? Wha-?”** Jinhwan had not time to react as the taxi honked for the second time. He watched as Yunhyeong left with his son.

**“Looks like it’s just going to be you and me for the next three weeks huh? Isn’t that exciting~, Sweetheart?”** Chanwoo whispered at the older’s ear and Jinhwan immediately stiffened.

Jinhwan just bit his lip and ran a hand on his face. He inwardly whimpered but unexpectedly felt thrilled. _ ‘OH DEAR.’ _

* * *

Jinhwan was on edge for the first few days.

Surprisingly Chanwoo has done nothing; if anything, he’s even flirting with Jinhwan less and mostly just making sure the café was running smoothly.

The older should feel relieved, and he was, but he also felt somewhat let down. He’s now beginning to think that maybe Chanwoo isn’t interested in him anymore and he suddenly felt a pang on his chest. He didn’t like the thought… not when he was starting to like the guy.

By the end of the week, Jinhwan was resigned that maybe Chanwoo has given up. Although they live under the same roof, they barely had time to talk as when the younger’s shift was over, he was immediately studying on his laptop. So he focused on just work too, locking his feelings at the back of his head.

Jinhwan let out a sigh. He quickly pulled down the blinds of the café before concentrating on cleaning the tables. Tomorrow was Sunday and that means they were closed_ ! ‘Finally some relaxation time!’ _ The thought suddenly put him into a good mood and he hummed to a tune he heard in passing.

He was so focused on wiping the tables that when he felt a hand slide up his torso, he screamed. **“Oh my god! You scared me!!”**

Chanwoo was behind him, smiling innocently. **“It’s just me. Good job this week. You’ve worked hard. Thank God it's Sunday tomorrow.”** As he said this, he took a step towards Jinhwan and the older, sensing the heavy tension, took a step back. Chanwoo smirked as he leaned forward, placing his hands flat on the table, trapping Jinhwan in between.

**“Um… what- what about Sunday?”** Jinhwan leaned back, creating a gap between him and Chanwoo.

**“That’s good for you.”** The younger slowly licked his lips.

Jinhwan absentmindedly fanned himself as he suddenly felt warm. **“It is?”**

**“Mhm because that means no work and by the time we’re finished tonight, I don’t think you’ll be able to walk tomorrow.”**

The older softly gasped and gulped hard. Chanwoo’s chest was an inch away from touching his own. _ ‘This is bad. This is bad. Oh… I want to kiss those soft lips.’ _ His thoughts were in disarray. When the younger placed a hand against his cheek, Jinhwan leaned towards it.

**“C’mon resist me, Sweetheart. I wouldn’t know what to do if you didn’t.”** Chanwoo’s lips were dangerously close Jinhwan. His hot breath blowing against the older’s flushed face and when the older slightly darted out his tongue to the side, Chanwoo lost it.

He roughly grabbed Jinhwan’s nape and pressed his lips against the older, tasting the lingering flavor of the **SWEET CARAMEL MACCHIATO** Jinhwan drank earlier. Jinhwan melted against the kiss – accepting the urgent, demanding lips that tastes like strawberries served with whipped cream on top. Chanwoo inclined his head to the side, deepening the kiss. He emitted a deep growl as he felt Jinhwan’s hands settle on his hips, gripping his jeans and molding their bodies together and oh how perfect they fit.

Chanwoo was relentless. He continued to devour Jinhwan’s lips, parting the shaky lips beneath him. Jinhwan’s shivered as the kiss sent tremors along his spine, a warm feeling pooling at the pit of his stomach as he felt his cock harden by the second.

Jinhwan’s lips curled upward when he felt something poking him. He’s ecstatic knowing he still had such an effect on Chanwoo. Weeks of flirting and touching pouring into the kiss - the frustration and want mixed with the unknown overwhelming feeling was about to drive them both crazy.

Chanwoo pulled away and both breathed heavily, breathless from the earlier kiss. **“Nani… I have to know if-“**

**“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”** This time it was Jinhwan who pulled his nape down, going on tiptoes to meet the younger’s plump lips. Chanwoo groaned as he met the older’s lips with fervent need. His hands roaming on Jinhwan’s back before squeezing the older’s ass - their erection rubbing against each other.

Jinhwan’s legs buckled and Chanwoo took this opportunity to sweep the older off his feet and Jinhwan gladly wrapped them on the younger’s waist. He pulled away, giving Chanwoo small pecks on the lips. **“Take me upstairs.”** He said breathlessly.

Chanwoo easily carried Jinhwan up the stairs and straight to the older’s room. He immediately took Jinhwan’s shirt off, pausing to kiss the older’s lips as he worked on unbuttoning Jinhwan’s jeans. It took only seconds for the older to be naked and Chanwoo hungrily eyed him up and down.

The more Chanwoo stared, the more aroused Jinhwan got. He winced as his cock stiffened, his pelvis aching for release. The older bit his lip as Chanwoo undressed himself quickly and he bit back a moan when he saw the full length of Chanwoo’s arousal.

He slowly approached Chanwoo and reached out his hand to touch the younger’s chest. Chanwoo closed his eyes and groaned as Jinhwan’s cold hands lay flat on his chest. His eyes opened when he felt feathery touches, tracing his body; outlining his form. He sucked in a breath when Jinhwan reached the deep V-line of his hips, his erection dangerously near the older’s hand.

And he was not disappointed. Jinhwan encircled his hand on Chanwoo’s shaft, putting a little pressure before sliding it down. **“Jinhwan…”** Chanwoo growled and he looked down to see Jinhwan staring at him, his eyes glazed and mesmerized.

**“I want you so bad.”** Chanwoo leaned his forehead with the older’s and pecked his wet lips. **“I have condoms but I didn’t bring any lube. Please tell me you have one. ”**

Jinhwan bit his lip before nodding shyly. **“Top drawer.”**

Chanwoo was quick to rummage through the drawer beside the bed. His eyes widened at what he found though – lube… and a pink dildo. He picked it up and smirked. **“A dildo?”**

**“Oh god! You’re not supposed to see that.”** Jinhwan jumped, reaching for the small toy. The younger held it higher, out of Jinhwan’s reach. **“Chanu…”**

**“When did you last use it?”**

Jinhwan covered his face and softly muttered, **“Yesterday.”**

Chanwoo lost all of his self-control because he hauled Jinhwan to the bed, laying the older on his back, legs spread. He squeezed a handful of lube into his hand and coated the dildo with it. He checked to see Jinhwan’s reaction one last time but only felt more aroused as the older was just lying there, waiting for him, lips parted and cheeks flushed. He carefully positioned the dildo at the older’s entrance, massaging the hole in circular motion before slowly pushing it inside. It shouldn’t take long for Jinhwan’s hole to stretch either.

Jinhwan’s hips rose a little, eyes closed and his back arched. He gasped at the familiar object pushing inside his hole. He moaned loudly as he adjusted to the toy, his hand sliding up to squeeze a nipple as his other gripped Chanwoo’s arm.

Chanwoo lightly kissed Jinhwan’s tip and the older lifted his hips higher. He then started planting soft kisses starting from the older’s hips, up towards his chest. He guided one of Jinhwan’s hands to his head and in turn the older, gripped a handful of his hair. Chanwoo’s hand brushed a nipple and Jinhwan shivered, making his ass almost squeeze out the toy. He smirked as he watched the older’s face became more aroused as each second passed by - his tongue encircling the other nipple before sucking on it hard.

**“Chanu… Please.”** Jinhwan’s brow wrinkled as his hands gripped the sheets from the pleasure; his legs wrapped around Chanwoo’s hips, bringing him closer. If they kept this up any longer then he’d cum. Their skin against each other just felt so good. He wanted Chanwoo now. Jinhwan cupped the youngers face and kissed him. **“I want you, Chanwoo. Please.”**

The growl Chanwoo made was so deep that it roused every muscle in the older’s body. His attention solely for Chanwoo as just the mere sight of the younger made his blood boil from excitement.

The next thing Jinhwan knew the dildo was gone and he was lifted off the bed, his hands against the wall and his legs spread into a V. He felt even more thrilled as Chanwoo positioned himself behind him, grasping that smooth skin on Jinhwan’s hips. He heard the soft slapping of rubber and guessed Chanwoo must have rolled a condom on his cock.

Chanwoo poured more lube into his hand and coated his now condom covered cock. Jinhwan might have the toy up in his ass earlier but he was still bigger and longer.

Jinhwan felt Chanwoo part his ass, he braced himself. His body stiffened but soon relaxed as he felt younger’s warm lips on his nape and slowly, ever so slowly, Chanwoo pushed his cock inside. His hips automatically lifted to accommodate Chanwoo’s size. And oh the younger had a huge one, even bigger than his ex. He let out a small gasp as he was roughly pushed forward, his ass now filled with the younger’s cock. He leaned back and started grinding his ass against Chanwoo’s hips and the younger cursed and squeezed Jinhwan’s hips hard.

**“FUCK. You’re going to pay for that.”** Chanwoo leaned forward and ran his tongue on Jinhwan’s ear which made the older’s knees shake. One of his hands slowly traced Jinhwan’s form before pinching on one of the older’s nipples.

Jinhwan’s threw his head back and moaned loudly. **“CHANWOO!”** When he felt the younger’s cock grow bigger inside him, his fingers curled and his nails slightly scratched the walls. How Chanwoo could get any bigger was beyond him but he loves it. He loves how Chanwoo fit perfectly inside him and how the younger knows how to send him on edge.

Chanwoo remained still as he waited for Jinhwan’s body to adjust to him. When he felt it was okay, he pulled his cock out, leaving only the tip inside and slowly pushed it back inside. Jinhwan closed his eyes and whimpered as he slowly felt Chanwoo’s cock graze his walls - hard, hot cock sliding inside, filling his twitching ass. Even with a condom on, Jinhwan’s feels everything. He’d have to reward Chanwoo later for choosing the ultra-thin ones.

**“Please Chanu… fuck me already, Sweetheart. Do it hard and fuck me real good.”** Jinhwan leaned his back against Chanwoo’s chest and leaned up to dart his tongue on the younger’s lips.

Chanwoo’s jaw clenched as he stared down at Jinhwan, hard. **“Don’t complain later!”** He kissed Jinhwan roughly as he adjusted Jinhwan’s legs to spread even wider with his feet. The moment he gripped on the older’s hips hard, Jinhwan prepared himself but the feeling of having Chanwoo pull back and suddenly ramming his cock inside him was so intense that his knees gave up.

Chanwoo was not having it. He supported Jinhwan’s legs with his own and continued to fuck the older – rough and hard just the way they both wanted. The night smelled of raw passion as loud moans with heavy groans danced in the air. Slick sound of skin slapping against each other, radiating lust and the need for release.

When the younger started gently gnawing on Jinhwan’s shoulder, he was a goner.

**“Wait! I might cum soon. OH FUCK! FUCK! CHANW--”** Jinhwan cried out as his nails turned white from trying to hold the flat, smooth wall before him. He called out Chanwoo’s name loudly and Chanwoo stopped thrusting. Jinhwan’s cum suddenly spurted out, painting the plain colored walls.

And just when he thought it was over, Chanwoo suddenly lifted both Jinhwan’s legs up in the air and turned them around, facing the vanity dresser - a mirror sitting beautifully on it. Jinhwan gasped at the current position they were in – his legs spread widely with his cock, dripping cum from the earlier release.

He sucked in a breath as he sees Chanwoo smirk in the mirror. He shivered as the younger kissed his neck. **“Sweetheart, don’t close your eyes. Watch as I fuck you hard, pushing my cock in and out of your ass.”**

Jinhwan found himself going hard at the dirty talk. He was quite surprised that something as small as dirty talk could get him so turned on. He gasped as he sees Chanwoo’s length pull out, only to be rammed roughly back again. He could only hold on to Chanwoo’s nape, his grip hard, as he watched the younger continuously fuck him. And he’s got to admit, watching them fucking was such a turn on that every thrust felt like rainbows and butterflies.

Chanwoo’s thrusts became deeper and rougher as he slowly felt the aching sensation pooling at the bottom of his shaft. **“C’mon sweetheart, touch yourself and cum with me. Let me see that aroused face you make as my cum fills you to the brim.”**

The need was too much that Jinhwan did as he was told. He grabbed hold of his glistening cock and started playing with it. He stroked it in sync with Chanwoo’s thrusts. Soon after his hand was going faster and his grip on Chanwoo’s nape harder.

They didn’t need words. Jinhwan knew it was time as he felt Chanwoo spread his legs wider and his grip on Jinhwan’s thighs tightened as he gave one last deep thrust. When Jinhwan felt the warm liquid spurt out, he was prepared to release his own. He did not however expect that when Chanwoo suddenly bit his shoulder, it would send him writhing as waves of release hit him one after the other.

Jinhwan came – hard. He was still twitching when Chanwoo set him down, pulling his cock along. He held on to the younger’s arm as he watched Chanwoo pull out the now enlarged condom filled with his cum.

Chanwoo licked his lips as he raised an eyebrow at their reflection. **“Another round?”** He chuckled at Jinhwan’s horrified expression. **“I’m joking sweetheart. Maybe later.”**

Jinhwan shook his head and slowly moved to get a tissue roll on the dresser, his legs already shaking with each step he took. He offered it to Chanwoo when he was done cleaning himself. Jinhwan felt dead tired – happy and satisfied... but super tired. He groaned as he suddenly remembered he had to clean the walls where he generously decorated earlier but Chanwoo pushed him to lie down on the bed.

**“I’ll do it.”** Chanwoo smiled.

The older nodded and patiently watched as Chanwoo diligently cleaned the walls, even the floor. **“Wow you must be a cleaning expert.”**

Chanwoo threw the tissues in the bin before smirking in Jinhwan’s direction. **“I’ve had some practice. All those sleepless nights masturbating to the image of you beneath me as you moan my name.”**

Jinhwan sucked in a breath as he sees Chanwoo approach the bed. He covered his face as the blush crept up his neck. He’ll never get used to the younger’s flirting and frankly Chanwoo was getting bolder by the day.

Chanwoo chuckled and laid beside Jinhwan, pulling him closer, making the older yelp. **“Don’t hide from me. I love it when you blush.”** Jinhwan finally put his hand down and winced when he tried to snuggle closer to Chanwoo. The younger looked at Jinhwan’s shoulder worriedly. **“I’m sorry. I tend to bite when things get overwhelming for me.”**

**“It’s fine. I unexpectedly liked it but maybe not so hard next time?”** Jinhwan smiled and successfully snuggled to Chanwoo’s chest.

**“Next time?”**

**“I mean… only if you want.. to. I just-.. Out of the blue.. Forget about it.”** Jinhwan was glad Chanwoo couldn’t see his face. He was rambling like a fool from disappointment.

**“Oh, sweetheart.”** Chanwoo pulled back and forced Jinhwan to look up. **“I would love it if there’ll be a next time. I just wasn’t sure if you’d want it too.”**

Jinhwan bit his lip. He’s so used to adjusting to other people’s needs and wants that sometimes he forget his own. Maybe things would be different this time if he started being honest about his wants. He braced himself as he hopes he’ll get to say it clearly. **“I want it.”**

Chanwoo must have heard it right because he leaned in to give the older a deep and reassuring kiss. When he pulled away, he couldn’t help but give him another on the lips, the nose and forehead. **“Me too.”** He held the older tightly as Jinhwan snuggled at the crook of his neck.

When he felt Jinhwan’s even breathing, Chanwoo kissed Jinhwan’s forehead and whispered softly **“I love you.”**

If Jinhwan heard it, he gave no indication.

All he feels is the steady sound of Chanwoo’s heartbeat and the warm feeling spreading in his heart as he wished for this night to never end.


	9. Mochaccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 心情吐露 (Shinjoutoro)
> 
> Expression of one's feelings; Pouring out one's heart

The relationship between Jinhwan and Chanwoo had changed drastically after the night they had sex.

For the next few days, the older seemed to have been on edge – always nervous and fidgety. Try as Jinhwan might to hide his feelings, Chanwoo sensed something was wrong. He’d have to make it clear for Jinhwan because he wasn’t going to allow for whatever it is that’s going on between them to disappear.

**“Hey!”** Chanwoo stood on Jinhwan’s doorway, a towel on his hair.

Jinhwan looked up from his book and stiffened. **“H-Hey.”**

He had hoped the younger wouldn’t notice his odd behavior as he straightened his back. To his surprise, Chanwoo chuckled mixed with a sigh. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the older’s bed. He held out his hand, waiting for Jinhwan to take it. When the older hesitantly placed his hand on top of Chanwoo’s warm one, the younger gave it a squeeze. **“Let’s talk.”**

**“Um okay.”** Jinhwan set his book aside and took a deep breath. _‘Here we go.’_

**“Look I’m not going to deny that the sex was beyond amazing but I want you to know that I’m not only after that. Even if I do think about it, it doesn’t mean I always want it to happen. Some days I just… want to cuddle with you or… watch movies with you and Hyunki or go on dates.”** He paused to check on the older’s reaction and when he sensed Jinhwan’s shoulder relax, he continued, **“I want us to get to know each other in other aspects too.”**

Jinhwan blinked. **“Why are you being so nice to me?”**

**“Because… because I really really like you. I’m serious about you and I understand that you just had divorce and you’re still going through a lot but I'm willing to work around that.”**

**“Why?”**

**“I just want you to be happy - You and Hyunki.”**

* * *

* * *

**_“You don’t have to go away for work. I mean I could get a job and we could-“_ **

** _“I just want you to be happy – you and our son. If that means working my ass off to provide for my family then I will do what I have to do. I’m just doing what I can Baby.”_ ** _ The husband loosened his tie before melting on the couch to watch TV._

** _“But I just want-“_ **

** _“Let’s not argue with something like this, yeah? I just came home and I just want to relax.”_ **

** _“Oh okay.”_ ** _ Jinhwan dropped the issue and told his husband he’d go shower first. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and sighed. There were dark circles under his eyes and he lost his once vibrant self._

_He touched his face and sadly smiled at his reflection. He’s afraid to admit it because admitting would mean everyone was right._

_But the words he wanted to say still lingered in his mind. _

_ ‘I'm not happy anymore.’ _

* * *

* * *

**“I… I honestly don't know what I want.”** Jinhwan pursed his lips together - the memory haunting him like an incurable plague. He knew it was unfair for him to project his insecurities on Chanwoo and even if he tried, it can't easily be all forgotten.

**“Well until you figure it out, I’ll wait for you. Should the time come that you decide that you just want a fling, that’s okay with me too. I’ll be happy with whatever we have.”**

Jinhwan held back the tears that threatened to fall. He was honestly afraid because he’s had his share of broken promises and love.

**"Hey, don't overthink things. Take your time. I'll be here. Okay?"** Chanwoo whispered. The older nodded which only made Chanwoo teasingly pout at him. He cupped Jinhwan's cheeks and planted a soft kiss on the older’s forehead. **"You better get some rest now." **

Jinhwan was confused when Chanwoo prepared to leave. His hand immediately reached out and tugged the younger’s shirt. **“Where are you going?”**

**“Back to my room?”**

**“Stay… please?”** The older whispered which made Chanwoos brows furrow. **“I… want to cuddle.”**

Chanwoo nodded and gave Jinhwan a small smile. **“Okay. I’d like that too.”**

As they lay in bed that night, Jinhwan felt light. All this time he was worrying for nothing. He squeezed the younger’s arm that’s wrapped around his waist and for the first time in a very long time, Jinhwan let go of all his worries and just snuggled deeper into the warm arms that held him. 

**“I think.. I like you too.”**

* * *

Three weeks passed by so quickly. Their relationship was better – more relaxed. Jinhwan slowly started telling Chanwoo his likes and dislikes and in return the younger did the same. He liked the fact that they were going at it slow. They both decided to forego of relationship labels until Jinhwan figures out what he really feels.

Chanwoo was patient with him which he's very thankful for. Jinhwan has also discovered that the younger doesn't like ketchup, his favorite color is green, he can't stand food that's too spicy, and he’s surprisingly a very good cook.

Jinhwan felt excited thinking of Chanwoo. He unconsciously smiled as he took a sip of the coffee he just made.

**“What are you making?”** The younger kissed Jinhwan's nape which made the older slightly jump. 

Chanwoo encircled his arms around the older’s waist, bringing him closer. **“Stop~! Hyunki is coming home any minute now.”**

The younger leaned down and claimed Jinhwan’s lips and sighed as he felt the older relaxed against him. He kissed Jinhwan slow, savoring the sweet taste of coffee. **“Mm... I like this mix. Sweet just like your lips. What is it?”**

**“Mochaccino and hot chocolate for Hyunki."**

Chanwoo teasingly bit the older’s ear. **"I like it."**

**"You like everything about me.”** Jinhwan teased back, facing the younger and giving Chanwoo a wide smile.

**“That’s true.”** Chanwoo kissed Jinhwan again, longer this time and Jinhwan snaked his arms around the younger’s waist, closing his eyes and relishing the moment.

They heard a small gasp and broke apart to see Hyunki with his mouth agape and a smirking Yunhyeong. The little boy quickly ran up and Chanwoo wanted to go after him. **“Hyunki-“**

Jinhwan stopped him. **“I’ll go. I think it's time I talk to my son.”** He went on tiptoes to kiss Chanwoo’s cheek before making his way up. He found his son in his room, sitting on his small table, coloring something. He gently knocked on the open door and smiled. 

**“Hi Buddy.”**

**“Hi.”**

Jinhwan sat at the edge of his son’s bed. **“Can we talk for a second?”** He patted the space beside him and Hyunki nodded, stopping whatever he’s doing and sat beside Jinhwan. He placed his arms around Hyunki. **“Listen… What are your thoughts on Papa dating?”**

**“Dwating? Was that?”**

**“Well… it’s when two people like each other and they hug and kiss… sometimes.”**

Hyunki looks like he was in deep thought before saying **“Papa wikes Cha-Chon?”**

Jinhwan nodded. **“I do and Papa wants to date him but I have to know if that’s alright with you. If you don’t like it, then Papa won’t date him.”**

**“Even if Cha-Chon wikes you?”**

**“Yes even then because you’re more important to me.”** Jinhwan smoothed Hyunki’s hair down. He suddenly got nervous when his son was silent. 

After a while the little boy looked up, **“Will dwating Cha-Chon give me lil swister or bwader?”**

**“Um… I’m not really sure Buddy. Well in Papa’s case, we had you after marrying Daddy.”**

**“Cha-chon will you mawy Papa?” **

Jinhwan froze and slowly looked up. Chanwoo was leaning, quite handsomely if he may add, against the entrance of Hyunki’s room. **“Baby, I don’t think-“**

**“That’s the plan, Kiddo… maybe someday.”** Chanwoo smiled as he approached father and son and knelt across Hyunki. **“But to marry, we have to date first. Are you okay with that? And tell us honestly Kiddo. I… love your Papa and I want you to know that I won’t hurt him."**

Jinhwan stared at Chanwoo, his heart thumping louder. The younger only met his stare with a loving smile. 

When they were again met with silence, Jinhwan bit his lip nervously. Chanwoo was surprisingly calm. It took a few minutes before the little boy nodded. **“Issokay. I like Cha-chon too. You can dwate.”**

**“Okay then. Your Papa made you hot chocolate earlier, would you like to drink that before it gets cold?”** Chanwoo asked and he held out his hand when Hyunki nodded. 

They were almost out the door when a flustered Jinhwan called out**, “Hold on for one second. Did my son just sell me out in exchange for a sibling???”**

Both Chanwoo and Hyunki looked at each other innocently. **“I don’t know… Kiddo, did you just sell your Papa in exchange for a sibling?”**

**“Um I think so.”** Hyunki blinked before calmly responded. 

**“Yeah we think so.”** Chanwoo grinned and winked at Jinhwan. **“See you downstairs, Sweetheart.”**

Jinhwan was left staring in space. _‘Cheeky boys will be the death of me’ _He thought but he couldn’t help but smile at what transpired.

_‘Love…’_ He bit his lip at the word. It’s absurd how easily one could say it but when one knows, one knows and these past days Jinhwan may not be ready to admit it yet but he knew deep down that love isn’t just love anymore.

Love is when despite the busy schedule, there is always time for late night meaningful talks.

Love is chilling in bed watching netflix with take-out pizza.

Love is the sudden hugs to recharge from a frustrating day.

Love is kisses on the forehead before going to bed.

Love is...**Chanwoo**. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hands are no longer hands. They are caresses. Mouths are no longer mouths. They are kisses. My name is no longer a name, it is a call. And love is no longer love — love is you.”  
― Lang Leav, Lullabies


	10. Cappuccino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 崩壊 (Houkai)
> 
> Collapse.

_CRASH!_

Jinhwan awoke hearing a loud crash. He put on the closest clothes he could find and hurried down the stairs; his heart beating fast as he thought of his son and Chanwoo’s safety. He’s no good with fights but he will do anything to protect those he loves.

What greeted him, however, was something beyond words could explain. His legs gave out and he sank to the floor, heaving out a relieved sigh. **“What is going on??”**

The kitchen, which was located in the back room; right across from the stairs, is in a state of chaos - broken plate and egg on the floor, coffee grounds scattered on the counter.

Chanwoo smiled sheepishly at the older, carrying Hyunki in his arms**. “Um, we were trying to surprise you with breakfast but…”** He looked around the mess they created and looked back at a glaring Jinhwan. **“Sorry...”**

**“Sorry Papa.”** Hyunki had the same smile as Chanwoo’s.

Jinhwan stood up and points towards the direction of the inside of the café. **“Out. I’m taking over. Shoo! Shoo!”**

Chanwoo didn’t need to be told twice. He obediently gets out of the kitchen, bringing a giggling Hyunki along. They sit on the high chairs, in front of the coffee counter, and waited. 

A few minutes later, Jinhwan comes out bringing two mugs and a tower of neatly stacked French toast. **“Breakfast for my boys. Milk for my baby and Cappuccino for the big baby.”** When both excitedly reach out for the toast, Jinhwan raised an eyebrow. **“Aren’t you forgetting something, hm?”**

Both Chanwoo and Hyunki looked at each other before pressing their hands together and simultaneously saying, **“Thank you for the food!”**

Jinhwan smiles and ruffles Hyunki’s hair before leaning in to kiss his cheek. **“Good morning Bud!”** He sees Chanwoo open his arms and he leans towards him, snaking his arm on the youngers waist. “**Good morning… Lover.”**

**“Good morning, Sweetheart.”** Chanwoo squeezes Jinhwan’s waist. 

**“Ehem…”** they hear a little voice beside them and turns to find Hyunki looking at them expectantly. **“Papa, where’s Cha-chon’s kith?”**

Chanwoo turns to Jinhwan, a smile forming on his lips. **“Yes, where is my kiss?”**

The older blushed and quickly pecks the youngers cheek. **“Stop teaching my son how to flirt.”**

Chanwoo laughs and proceeded to give Jinhwan a peck on the cheek too. **“I am not. We just want our morning kisses, aint that right Kiddo?”** He beams when Hyunki was nodding, enjoying his breakfast. He notices Jinhwan just standing there. **“You’re not having coffee or breakfast?”**

Jinhwan scrunches his face and shakes his head. **“Not a breakfast person. I’ll just share with you.” **

Chanwoo then suddenly leans and whispers at the older’s ear, **“Did I ever tell you that my clothes look perfect on you?”**

**“Huh?”** Jinhwan looks down and furiously blushed as he’s indeed wearing Chanwoo’s shirt. He sees the younger smile brightly before digging in. He shakes his head and takes a seat in between his lover and his son; happily watching them eat their fill.

Mornings like these are nice, he thought. In fact mornings like these are just perfect.

It's been a month since they started going out and Jinhwan still can't believe it. He let out a contented sigh and wishes it’s like this every day.

* * *

Chanwoo looks around the café as few police officers roamed the area, a few talking to Jinhwan and Yunhyeong. He’s about to approach the eldest when an officer blocks his way. 

**“Sir, we are currently doing an investigation. May I know what your business here is?”**

Chanwoo nods in Jinhwan’s direction. **“I’m with him.”**

The officer nods and asks Chanwoo to wait, as he’ll have to confirm it. **“Sir, someone wants to talk to you. Do you know him?”**

Jinhwan desperately looks around and exhales when he sees Chanwoo. **“He’s... He’s my boyfriend. Please let him in.”** As soon as Chanwoo was near, the older immediately embraces him. **“Chanu…”**

Chanwoo hugs him back, soothing him. **“Hey, what happened?”** When Jinhwan didn’t answer, he leads him to sit on a chair and he kneels in front of the older. **“Jinani?”**

Jinhwan just looks around some more, watching the police roam the café and some continue to interview Yunhyeong. 

**“Nani?”** Chanwoo calls out. 

No answer. 

**“Hyung?”**

Still no answer.

He calmly takes the older’s hands into his and gave it a squeeze. **“Sweetheart?”** The endearment seems to have broken Jinhwan’s panic spell because his eyes focused on Chanwoo. The older’s jaw begins to shake and the tears start falling on his face. **“Hey I’m here. I’m here. What happened?”**

**“Hyunki, he-… I went to fetch him at school but the guard informed me someone already fetched him. He won't go with strangers but I-.. I don’t know who it was. Chanu, I can’t lose him. My baby…”** Jinhwan is beside himself – wracking his brains for anything. He started shaking and sobbing loudly.

Chanwoo heaved a deep breath as he hugged the older, comforting him as best as he could. He furrowed his brows as he too started to get worried. 

* * *

There were all gathered in a small corner, taking turns in keeping watch for any signs. 

Jinhwan was snuggled warmly against Chanwoo’s chest where they were seated on the couch. He looked up from a mug hovering over him and saw Yunhyeong bringing a drink. He accepted the mug, warming his hands. **“Thanks Yun.”**

It was around 9pm when they heard it.

**“Papaaaa!”** Hyunki happily calls out but is soon replaced by a frown. He searches the crowd for his father until he sees the familiar figure beside his Cha-chon. He instantly run towards Jinhwan, shouting, **“PAPA!”**

**“Hyunki??? Hyunki!”** Jinhwan stands up and meets Hyunki halfway. He checks the boy for any injuries and when he finds none, he tightly hugs his son. **“My baby… are you okay? Where did you go?”**

Hyunki’s frown didn’t leave his face. **“Papa, why is polith here?”**

**“Papa was at school but you weren’t there so we asked the police to help us look for you, Buddy. I'm so glad you're safe.”** Jinhwan was all over his son that they failed to notice another figure standing a few feet away.

**“Bobby-Hyung? What are you doing here?”** Chanwoo looks bewildered seeing a familiar face.

Jinhwan’s head whipped in Chanwoo’s direction and then turned to where Chanwoo was currently looking at. **“Jiwon? It was you! You asshole!!”** The older quickly goes to Bobby and hit his chest. **“You! I hate you! I hate you!”**

Bobby apologizes but Jinhwan continued to hit him, over and over. So he does the only thing he knew that would calm the older down, he hugged Jinhwan and continued to apologize in the older’s ear. 

**“Um, Officers I’m sorry. I think we might have wasted your time. I’m so sorry for the inconvenience but I think we're good now.”** Yunhyeong gives the officers an apologetic smile.

**“You sure?” **

Yunhyeong nods. **“That man over there is the ex-husband.”**

_Ex-husband._

Chanwoo sucked in a breath as each word dropped on him, rooting him in place. When it finally sinked in, he clenched his hands and gritted his teeth. Out of all the people it has to be Bobby. 

_‘Well shit.’_

* * *

It has been over an hour.

Chanwoo cursed as he continued to watch the couple from the counter. Yunhyeong already went home after putting Hyunki to bed. He left his number just in case something happens. It took a while for the second oldest to calm the little boy down but luckily he was able to assure Hyunki that everything was all right. 

Jinhwan felt drained. He sat across from Bobby and just stared at him. There were so many things he wanted to shout at him but his body is depleted.

**“I’m sorry Jinani. I just-… I just wanted to see Hyunki.”**

**“Don’t call me that. Only those who are close to me may say that name… be mindful not to say it again.”** Jinhwan said, void of emotion.

Bobby felt guilty but in his head he did what he had to do to see his son. **“I just wanted to see him.”**

**“You couldn’t wait for the visitation schedule from the court?? And couldn’t you at least send me a message? Phones and decency must be scarce from wherever you live in. Last time I checked you were very keen on sending me updates on our divorce. Why couldn’t you do that today?” **Jinhwan bitterly spat out.

**“I didn’t think you’d allow it. Please I don’t want to fight. Please…”** Bobby reached out for Jinhwan’s hand and the older stared at it.

When Chanwoo saw Bobby reach out for Jinhwan's hand, Chanwoo had decided to take matters in his hands. He approached their table calmly but really he wanted to run and place a solid punch on Bobby's face. 

**“Can we talk?”** Chanwoo asked when he reached the table, noting how Jinhwan looked like he broke out from a spell and retracted his hand. When Jinhwan nodded but just expectantly looks at him, he added **“Privately. In the kitchen.”** He strutted first, Jinhwan following closely behind.

When they reached the kitchen, Chanwoo turns to the older, trying to stay calm. **“I don’t think it’s a good idea that he’s here, don’t you think?” **His jealousy was going out of control – leaking in every pore on his body.

**“What do you mean? He’s here to visit Hyunki.”**

**“Seriously? And you believe him? He almost kidnapped your son and you’re just letting it go? You should be pressing charges! There’s a reason why he is an ex, Jinhwan!”**

The older sucked in a breath. 

####  _Jinhwan._

His name was spat out like poisonous venom and he felt a knife plunged in his heart, carving a deep cut. **“What do you want me to say??? If I drive him away, it will ruin our son. Did you see how happy Hyunki was?? And I haven’t really thought of what to do yet. Everything is happening so fast! I’m tired.”**

**“So you’re just letting him back into your lives again? Did you forget how broken your son was when your husband left you both?” **Frustration evident in the younger’s voice.

**“Wait… how do you know Jiwon? I haven’t mentioned him to you before.”**

_‘Jiwon… he’s even calling Bobby-Hyung his real name.’ _Chanwoo wanted to smash something. **“Why are you just accepting this?” **

**“Why are you like this? Chanu be reasonable. Let the adults-”** As soon as the words left his mouth, Jinhwan instantly regretted it. He saw as Chanwoo pressed his lips together and shake his head... **“I didn’t mean-”**

**“Oh you meant it. Save the speech.”** Chanwoo starts backing away. **“I may be younger than you but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand these things. Just forget it. I’m just going to go. You adults continue whatever it is you’re doing.” **

He didn’t look back when Jinhwan calls out for him… right now he just wants to get the hell away from this place. As he passed by Bobby, he gives the man a glare before walking away – shaking his head in disbelief.

He didn’t mean to take out his anger on Jinhwan but he just wanted the older to see reason. Call him childish for being jealous but he loves both father and son dearly and he won’t allow anyone to hurt them again… but it frustrated him that in this situation he was helpless because… well, he's not part of their family. 

And just how ironic life is that his lover’s ex-husband just turns out to be his childhood friend.  
  



	11. Flat White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恐れる (Osoreru)
> 
> To be afraid of.

He rummaged through his bag as he looked for one of his notebooks that contained his important research. He needed it for his presentation today. Chanwoo cursed and ran a hand on his face. If it's not in his bag then it must be in one of the drawers inside his room in the café. He shook his head and sighed. He had no choice but to go there and get it. 

As he drove towards the cafe, he hopes Jinhwan won’t be there. As much as he’d like to see the older, he understands having him around would just complicate things. Jinhwan needed to sort out his feelings and he, well he is already sure of his. When he reached there, he let out a relieved sigh as he realized it was Sunday.

It was awfully quiet so Chanwoo thought that maybe there was no one there so he quickly made his way up to his room. The communal bathroom, which was adjacent to his room, suddenly opened and out came Bobby. Chanwoo’s eyes widen at the sight of him - shirtless and thankfully with shorts on, with a towel over his head.

**“Chanu?”** Bobby's raspy voice asked, the towel semi covering his sight.

The younger recovered quickly and clenched his jaw. **“Hyung.”**

Bobby looked at the room and then to Chanwoo. **“Oh. Were you the one using the room? Sorry I’ll move my things in a bit.”**

**"No its fine. I’m… not staying here at the moment. I just came to get a few things."**

**"Please go ahead." **Chanwoo brushed past Bobby and immediately looked for his notes. The older leaned against the wall and watched Chanwoo shuffle through documents on a small desk. He hasn't seen the younger in a long time and was glad he grew up to be real nice. Although he would have wanted to meet him under different circumstances. 

**"So… I heard from Hyunki you and Jinhwan are dating."**

**"And so?"**

Bobby shrugged and leaned towards the dresser. **"Nothing. Isn't he a bit old for you?"**

**"You know my grandma lived a long life."** When Bobby raised an eyebrow in question, Chanwoo continued, **"Because she was minding her own business."**

Bobby pressed his lips together, forming a thin smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “**Hey c'mon man… no need for hostility. I was just doing small talk. It's been a long time since we've seen each other.”**

**“True and I’d like to keep it that way. You haven't contacted me ever since you left for America. Heck I didn't even know you were back until we saw Auntie and she told us the news of your… elopement.”**

Bobby scratched his head and smiled. **“Yeah… we did that quite impulsively, huh?”**

Chanwoo pulled in a huge breath and held it. Bobby was testing his limits and he knew better than to succumb to jealousy. 

**"Hey since you're here… I was kind of hoping to ask you for a favor. I’m taking Jinhwan out for dinner tonight and no one will look after Hyunki."**

Chanwoo placed his hands on his hips and sarcastically chuckled. He can't believe what he’s hearing right now. He ran his tongue on the inside of his cheek as he thought of how thick-skinned Bobby is to not understand the situation they were in. _‘Unbelievable.’_

**“Can you do it, man? You'd be a great help.”**

Even if Chanwoo did want to for Hyunki’s sake, he couldn't. He finally found his notes and headed for the door, not bothering to answer Bobby, but before leaving, he just had to ask. **“Why?”**

**“Why, what?”**

**“Why did you give up on him? On you both?”**

Bobby stood unmoving, not knowing what to say. Chanwoo guessed that when the opportunity presented itself, Bobby just took it without really thinking things through. He never saw Bobby to take someone seriously so when the news of his elopement reached Chanwoo, he was astonished. They hadn’t kept in touch but he was glad then that his Hyung was starting to get serious. And look where it got him…

**“You know I looked up to you growing up. You were one of my role models. I’m glad that I didn’t really tried to follow you because… I’ll be one asshole. I just wished you didn’t ask Jinani to marry you if you weren’t really sure but then again I wouldn't have met him if it weren't for you.” **

**“Jiwon-... Chanu?”** Shocked by the sight of two men, Jinhwan stiffened.

**“Don’t worry, I only came to get my notes. I’ll come back for the rest of my stuff when I have the time.”** Chanwoo forced himself to walk past Jinhwan. 

**“Wait, Chanu!”** Jinhwan went after Chanwoo in a hurry.

The younger could have been out the door with his long strides but his feet unconsciously slowed down because frankly his heart was in turmoil for not being able to see Jinhwan for a long time. He missed the older. 

**“It’s not what you think. He had no place to go and I thought it’s easier this way. Hey, talk to me.”**

Chanwoo turned to Jinhwan with an annoyed expression. **“Okay you want to talk? Let’s talk. When were you going to tell me that you got back together huh?”**

**“Wha-? What are you talking about?”**

The younger folded his arms across his chest and snorted. **“Oh please. Who lets an ex stay at an extra room in their house? Also I had to hear from Bobby-Hyung that you were going to have dinner tonight? That’s great. Have fun.”**

Jinhwan snapped and scowled at Chanwoo. **“Oh wow! You just went right to it. And what about you? You haven't come hom-... you haven't slept here for a week and you come back just out of the blue, were you really just going to leave without talking to me?”**

**“I only came to get what I needed. That’s all.”**

Jinhwan felt hurt. How easily Chanwoo says these things as if he didn’t profess his love for the older weeks ago. So many thoughts ran his mind and there was something he wanted to be sure. **“Are you cheating on me? Is… is there someone else? Who is he/she??”**

**“Don't be ridiculous Jinani. Why would you even think that?”**

**“I recognize the signs. I just… want you to tell me if you don’t want me anymore. If you’re just going to be like my ex…”**

Chanwoo looked at him squarely in the eye and gave Jinhwan a sad smile. **“I wish that you’d trust me like I trust you. I never lied to you, not even once and don’t ever compare me to your ex. There are so many things that I want to tell you but I can't… at least not yet.”** He steadily approached the older, his body silently craving to hold Jinhwan in his arms but he kept his distance. Just one touch and his resolve would crumble.

**“I love you with all my heart but I can't be a back-up plan whenever Bobby-Hyung is around. I’m not asking for the world. I just want certainty and I don't think you can give that to me right now.”**

Jinhwan held in his breath. **“Are... Are you saying that what we have now isn't enough?”**

**“Yeah. That’s what I’m saying. Look I can't stay. I have somewhere I need to be.” **He took one last look at Jinhwan before walking away.

**“If you love me…”** Jinhwan started which made the younger freeze, **“If you love me then you’ll stay and we’ll talk about this properly.”** The older was left with no other choice, he can't just let Chanwoo leave like this. 

Chanwoo closed his eyes as anguish spread throughout his body. He bit his lip and clenched his hands. How many days he has dreamt about Jinhwan but he knew he’s priorities, unfortunately. 

He released a shaky breath before saying the words that would crush them both. **“I'm sorry.”**

Chanwoo got inside his car, not even looking back. He moved quickly. The longer he stayed, the more he's tempted to turn around and take it all back.

His words made Jinhwan's legs tremble as his breath became shaky and shallow. He sank to the floor as he watched Chanwoo leave.

When the younger saw Jinhwan on his rear view mirror, his heart felt like someone put a dagger in it and set it on fire. He gripped his steering wheel hard as he sped up, leaving Jinhwan and his feelings behind.

* * *

**“Just a Flat White, please.” **Jinhwan politely told the waitress. He didn’t feel the need to even look at the menu. He sensed he wouldn’t be staying long besides he was still a bit shaken about what happened this morning.

**“Thank you for accepting my dinner invitation.”**

Jinhwan only gave a small smile. He then felt it again. Lately he’s been having a certain kind of feeling that he can’t put a name on and usually feels it whenever he looks at Bobby. It was subtle at first but lately it was like an itch that he can’t scratch.

He accepted the dinner invitation because he wanted to confirm something and there’s no reason for him to dally so he decided to get straight to the point. **“Why are you really here, Jiwon?”**

**“I told you I wanted to see Hyunki.”**

Jinhwan rolled his eyes. **“I understand that part but okay let me rephrase my question then… why are you being so nice to me? And don’t lie to me. I hear bullshitters are contagious.”**

Bobby had to chuckle. **“I’m starting to think that maybe I made the wrong choice and I missed you both so…”** He reached out to hold Jinhwan's hand, which he missed it by mere centimeters as the older drew his hand closer to his body, carefully avoiding the touch.

**“Jiwonie?”** a deep whisper made both Bobby and Jinhwan look to the side.

There stood a beautiful man – tall, muscular, with jet black hair– with a worried expression on his face.

Bobby gasped and quickly stood up and approached the man. He dragged the man to the side and in hushed whispers he asked, **“What are you doing here? I thought we were done.”**

**“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant what I said. When I heard you were here, I had to see you.”**

**“Hey. You two. It’s rude to leave when someone is still talking. Sit down.”** Jinhwan gestured for the chairs across from him.

Bobby looked panicked. **“This isn’t what you-” **

Jinhwan sighed, his patience almost running out. **“I don’t like repeating myself for a third time. SIT. DOWN.”** He watched as Bobby and the man sit across from him timidly. The man refused to meet Jinhwan’s gaze as Bobby felt uneasy, his gaze everywhere but the older. Jinhwan continued to stare at the pair for a few minutes, eyebrows knit in the center. **“Nothing.”**

Bobby looked bewildered at Jinhwan's behavior. **“What?”**

**“I feel nothing. Huh… so this is what I’ve been feeling all this time.” **Jinhwan shook his head, chuckling. 

This past week that Chanwoo wasn't around, Jinhwan had some time to think. For a while he actually considered trying to work things out with Bobby but every time that he tries, he’d feel nothing. The more he stared at Bobby, the more he's sure that he doesn't love Bobby anymore.

**“I can’t believe it took the two of you to make me realize how an idiot I am.”** Jinhwan turned to the mysterious man beside his ex-husband and asked, **“Okay, what’s your name?”**

The unknown man darted his eyes to Bobby, which looked at him with eyes that meant _‘at your own risk’_. Even if the man was quite big in size compared to Jinhwan, he still cowered under the older’s gaze. There was something about Jinhwan’s aura that simply **“Ju-Junhoe.”**

**“Junhoe. Right. Well I want you to know that none of this is your fault. What happened between us…”** Jinhwan paused and knowingly looked at Bobby before turning back to Junhoe, **“was bound to happen. You were probably just the end line. I should hate you honestly but… I surprisingly don’t. My mind right now is full of… well anyway, I believe you guys have something to talk about so I’m going to go.”**

Bobby caught up to Jinhwan's as he was getting his coat. **“Jinhwan… you have to believe me when I said I'm here to see you both. I didn't know where to go so I came. I just… wanted to make things right.”**

The older gave his ex-husband a small smile and reached out to place a hand on Bobby’s cheek, **“Oh Jiwon. Look at you being all honest with me. We had our chance and that didn't work out. You only came because we are someone familiar to you and we just can't be a back-up...”** Jinhwan's voice faded he remembered Chanwoo’s words, feeling more stupid for the things he said to the younger this morning. He pulled his hand back and donned his coat, feeling light-hearted.

**“We just can't be a back-up plan when things go awry. I loved you once and there will always be a very small part of me that will mourn for you and what could have been but… that’s all. If you want to make things right, start by really having a serious talk with Junhoe. The guy traveled to god knows where just to see you.”**

**“But-”**

Jinhwan held up a hand. **“Just don't. For now, things between us may not be completely okay but in time it will be. Fix your life Jiwon. You have a chance to start over, don't waste it. At the same time I'm going to fix mine. I want you out of the room by tomorrow. Be sure to say your goodbyes properly to Hyunki. He will understand. And also… next time you take my son without my knowledge, I’m pressing charges. Goodbye Jiwon and good luck.”**

As soon as he stepped foot outside the restaurant, Jinhwan inhaled the chilly December air and exhaled a satisfied sigh as the air filled his lungs. The restaurant was relatively close to the Songs household where he left Hyunki so he opted to take a night stroll.

He looked up at the stars as he thought of Chanwoo. He smiled to himself as he thought of how an idiot Chanwoo is for loving a man like him but that's just how the younger is. Chanwoo is simply one of those honest lovers – a pure, selfless lover – who gets to know their lovers flaws and the emotional scars that come with it but still loves them anyway. He was one of those lovers who would selflessly do whatever it takes for their lover to be happy.

And suddenly he realized something.

He has never spoke the words - the words Chanwoo needed and wished to hear. He has not yet told the younger that he loves him. The realization made his heart suddenly drop at the pit of his stomach as he silently prayed that he wasn’t too late to fix this.

Because if he is...

Jinhwan knows he wouldn’t be able to recover from this particular heartbreak.


	12. White Mocha Breve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 切望 (Setsubou)
> 
> Desperate Desire.

**“You okay Hyung?”** Yunhyeong inquired as he heard Jinhwan sigh.

The older turned to him and sighed again. **“Do I look like I’m okay?”**

**“Hmm… ish?”** Yunhyeong dodged the incoming towel that was thrown his way. **“Still haven’t talked to him?”**

**“It's been a month Yun.... is his number still unreachable?” **

Yunhyeong shook his head and Jinhwan had to sigh... again. He felt stupid for not thinking of getting Chanwoo’s number. The younger has just always been around that the exchange of numbers was not needed... or so Jinhwan thought.

Jinhwan sighed as he settled on cleaning the coffee counter. 

**“Um Hyung. The-there’s a cu-customer.”** Yunhyeong stuttered.

**“Hi! I didn’t notice you there. What can I get you…?”** Jinhwan blinked as a familiar man stood before him. He tried to look around if there was someone behind him. **“Donghyuk. Just you?”**

**“Ah… Just me, Hyung. I wanted to have coffee before going to school.”**

Jinhwan's felt dejected and his shoulders sagged. **“Oh. The usual? I’m assuming it’s to-go as well?”**

**“Yes please!”** Donghyuk smiled and waited patiently for his Iced Americano. 

Whilst Jinhwan was preparing his drink, he found it the perfect opportunity to ask. **“Um... Hey Dong, have you… heard from Chanwoo?”**

Donghyuk tilted his head to the side and looked confused. **“Yeah! He just got back from America. Don’t you guys talk?”**

**“Haven really spoken to him in about a month.”**

**“Ah. Everything happened so fast, really. When his presentation got approved last month, he was immediately sent to America the week after to implement it.”**

**“Oh.” **Jinhwan tried his best to smile as he handed Donghyuk his drink.

**“Yeah. I couldn’t even contact him while he was over there. He just filled me in all the details when he arrived last week.”**

**“I see.”**

If he could, he wanted to drag Chanwoo’s ass here and explain all these things to Jinhwan. He was already getting frustrated at how sulky and brooding Chanwoo was - a total mess. Honestly he came by the café to check on Jinhwan and after seeing their situation, he decided that he’s just going to have to do what needs to be done. If Chanwoo won’t move, he’ll just have to lure Jinhwan into making one. **“I’m assuming you don’t know it’s our graduation today?”**

**“Graduation? Isn’t that next month?”**

**“Hm… Well we’re sort of advance students so we graduate earlier than most. To be honest that kid didn’t really have to go to college since he’s already working in the family business but his father insisted on it before he officially takes over the company.”**

Jinhwan nodded. There were so many things he didn’t know about Chanwoo that it’s starting to make him sad.** “Family business, huh?”**

Donghyuk nodded as he sipped his drink. **“Mhm. The Jung Enterprises. The kid is a genius – making toys at the young age of 12. Do you know the famous toy train that you can transform into different kinds of vehicles?”**

**“Yeah. I tried getting one for Hyunki but it’s always sold out. Wait… he made that??”**

**“Told you… A genius. He’s actually been slacking off when he enrolled in Mech. Engineering. It wasn’t until a few months back that he started getting serious. It’s not my place to tell you but I figured what the heck. All those weeks or nights that he stays up to work? That was him doing advance study. He said that he wanted to at least get ahead so that he’d have more time to spend with you and Hyunki. I’ve never seen him like that.”**

Jinhwan let out a shaky breath. **“He said that?”**

**“Yeah. He always thinks about you. I sometimes hear him mumbling in his sleep when he sleeps over. I tried to tease him once but that earned me a punch.”** Donghyuk shook his head and smiled at the memory. **“I don’t know what happened and I won’t ask but he loves you, Hyung. He’s just too stubborn sometimes.”**

**“Can I ask you for a favor, Dongie?”** Jinhwan asked and the younger nodded. **“Can you please tell Chanwoo I’ll wait for him tonight?”**

**“Sure thing, Hyung! Well I have to go! I will see you next time!” **He gave Jinhwan a small salute before leaving.

Jinhwan smoothed his shirt and looked around, his mind already started planning. **“Yun…”**

**“Go. Do what you have to do. I’ll take care of things here.”**

**“Thank you!”** He quickly went to the kitchen, taking out pans and ingredients. There was much planning needed to be done.

* * *

Jinhwan sighed as he blew out the candle on the cake he made. He looked over to his side and ruffled Hyunki’s hair, who was looking sadly at the cake. 

**“Papa, you and Cha-chon fwighting?” **the little boy inquired.

The older gave his son a sad smile. **“A little bit. Papa was being stupid so Cha-chon got mad.”**

Hyunki pouted and leaned his cheek on the table.** “So Cha-chon not coming?”**

**“Maybe not tonight Buddy. Why don't you go on ahead upstairs? I’ll just… clean up a bit here then Papa will follow.”** He shouldn't have expected anything. He was about to throw the cake when they heard a familiar voice.

**“Is that cake mine?” **

**“Cha-chon!!!!!!! You came! You came! I mithed you!!"** Hyunki jumped into Chanwoo’s arms and hugged him tight. 

**“I miss you too Kiddo. Look I got you a present! I made it myself.”** Chanwoo handed the boy a present.

**“Whoaaa… Thank Woo! Papa, is Cha-chon staying? Is he?? Is he??"** Hyunki asked Jinhwan excitedly, his eyes big and twinkling.

Jinhwan shook his head and chuckled. **“Its past your bedtime Hyunki. Go freshen up first okay?”**

Hyunki pouted but understood. He gave Chanwoo a kiss on the cheek before wiggling to be put down. Both adults waited until they heard footsteps going up. When Jinhwan turned back, Chanwoo stood there with hands in his pocket, waiting.

**“So is that mine? The one that you were going to throw just now. Because if it is then I’d like to a slice please.”**

**“Um... ye-yeah. Let me get a plate for you.”** Jinhwan set the cake on the table and disappeared to the kitchen. 

Chanwoo silently sat on the table and waited, looking around the cafe that was still decorated with Christmas decors. **"Still Christmas huh?"**

The older blushed as he tucked his hair to the side bringing a plate and knife. **"Yeah... I like Christmas!"** A lie. In truth he didn't want to take it down because he was hoping to spend Christmas with Chanwoo. Jinhwan slid the plate towards Chanwoo and took a seat across from him.

**“Thank you.”** Chanwoo began eating the cake quietly, stealing glances at Jinhwan, who just gave him an awkward smile. 

**“So… Congratulations on graduating. I hear you graduated with honors.”**

**“Mhm. Thank you.”**

**“That's great. Mechanical Engineering, huh?”**

**“Yeah.”**

**“I hear you’re taking over the company after graduating. Must be nice.”**

Chanwoo paused after eating a mouthful of cake and his eyes turned into slits, **“Just how much did Donghyuk tell you?”**

Jinhwan touched the back of his nape and smiled, leaning his cheek to his palm**. “Enough. I’m glad he did.”**

The gesture made Chanwoo look away. Jinhwan was being extra cute tonight that he was afraid he’d snap. The longing he feels just doubled over when he saw the older staring at his peripheral vision. He was already reaching his limit.

When Jinhwan noticed that Chanwoo was almost finished, he suddenly thought of a way to make the younger stay longer. **"Would you like some coffee?"**

Chanwoo smiled before licking the side of his mouth that had icing. Really he’d be dumb not to take the offer and so he did. **"Only if you're making it."**

Jinhwan nodded and he left before Chanwoo notices his blushing face. The atmosphere seemed to have a 180 degree turn because they somehow fell into a comfortable atmosphere… just like before.

He took a peek at Chanwoo and looked away immediately. God he felt like a teenager taking a peek at his crush. It's been a while and he had to remain calm despite the loud thumping of his heart. He took one last look before silently preparing the coffee. _'It has to be tonight.' _As soon as he was done, he gathered up all his courage and gave Chanwoo his drink.

Chanwoo said his thanks and took a sip. He then closed his eyes and sank into the chair, savoring the flavor. **“This is really good.”**

**“Thank you. It’s our new mix that I'm trying. Its called White Mocha Breve. If there's anything I could improve on…”**

**“This is perfect. You're the best.” **

Jinhwan sucked in a breath and Chanwoo fake coughed, avoiding Jinhwan’s gaze. It was a slip of the tongue but they both knew he meant it. Seriously Chanwoo’s heart was going to give up and have a heart attack soon. He needed to leave.

He quickly finished his coffee and they both fell into that awkward silence they had earlier. Chanwoo didn't want to impose any longer. **“Thank you for the cake and coffee. It was delicious. I... better not keep you. It’s getting late.”**

**“Please wait…”** Jinhwan slowly approached as Chanwoo got up, preparing to leave. 

Chanwoo remained still. He stood there and watched Jinhwan fiddle with his fingers, the older’s brows knit at the center. This past month was hell for him - he missed Jinhwan terribly. When he arrived from his month-long excursion a week ago, he had purposely stayed away because he didn't really know what to say, he wasn't sure if Jinhwan ever wanted to see him again so when Donghyuk informed him of Jinhwan's message, he was beyond ecstatic.

He immediately left for the cafe after their family dinner and now that he's here, he was speechless. Where does he start? I’m sorry? I miss you? I love you? But his thoughts went blank as Jinhwan stood a foot away from him. 

Jinhwan took a deep breath. **“You've always told me to be honest with my feelings so I’m going to do just that... I want you Chanwoo. This past month I've been thinking about a lot of things I want to say to you but at the end of the day it didn't matter because there was no you. I wasn't sure if you'd want me still after what happened but I’m here taking a chance because I know you're worth it. So yes, I want you.”**

**“I want you even if you don't like ketchup. I want you even if sometimes you're a picky eater. I want you and all you’re flirty and sass self. I want your warm hugs and forehead kisses. I want you to be the last thing I see before I go to bed and the first thing I see when I wake up. If you're asking for certainty... here it is."** He took one of Chanwoo’s hands and placed it on his chest, his heart beating loudly and steady. **"I love you Jung Chanwoo and if you'd let me I'd like to spend the rest of my life loving you. If you're not sure then I'll wait for you this time."**

Chanwoo stared at Jinhwan for a few minutes before looking up the ceiling and covering his face, he emitted a loud exhalation that was accompanied with a low moan. **“This is so unfair. Why do you have to go confessing to me like that…? I was supposed to say that.”**

**“Wait... are you embarrassed right now?”** Jinhwan teased, noting Chanwoo’s red neck and ears. 

Chanwoo nodded which only made Jinhwan burst into giggles. The younger peeked through his fingers and pouted. He then pulled Jinhwan and hugged him tight so that the older couldn't see his face. 

Jinhwan welcomed the hug. Oh how he missed his warmth. He snuggled his face unto the younger’s chest and breathed in his scent. **“Does that mean were together again?”**

**“Again? What are you talking about?”** He pushed the older away to see his face.

The older gave him a bewildered look as he recalled that day**. “We broke up remember? The day I asked you to stay... you left and I-”**

**“Yes I did leave but I never agreed to any breakup**.” Chanwoo confirmed.

**“What???”**

Chanwoo chuckled and poked Jinhwan's forehead. **“Okay let's get this straight... we did not break up. I only left because first, I had my presentation that day and second I wanted to give you space.”**

**“We didn't break up? All this time I’ve been thinking we broke up and that you left me because you didn't want to be with me and I had no way to contact you and I-I thought it was too late and… oh god...”** The older became flustered as his head was filled with so many thoughts from the past month.

Chanwoo chuckle-snorted and shook his head. **"No. As if I’d let you go. Sweetheart, look... I can't promise you a happy perfect relationship because let's face it were bound to have problems and fight but what I can promise you is that I’ll never give up. On you or on us. I will keep on trying until you grow tired of my sexy ass. And if your offer still stands, I’d like to spend my life loving you too."** He leaned down and planted a deep kiss on the older’s lips - A kiss filled with promises and a wish of forever. **"So do we have a deal?"**

Jinhwan had a big smile on his face as he nodded. **"I love you."** The younger didn't have time to reply because Jinhwan was on his toes, pulling Chanwoo to meet his lips. 

Hyunki softly gasped as he retreated to hide behind a wall. He had wanted to tell his Papa that he was a bit hungry but he felt his face grow warm as soon as he saw the kissing couple. He took another peek and was surprised to find Chanwoo looking at him with his Papa snuggled comfortably on the younger’s chest.

He bit his lip and formed an O on his arms, a gesture to ask if everything was okay and when his Cha-chon gave a thumbs up, he smiled brightly and went back to bed. He’ll leave his Papa and his Cha-chon to be alone tonight as he decided he'll have his slice of cake tomorrow. 

And for the first time in Hyunki’s life, he slept soundly - without Jinhwan having to tuck him in; with a small smile on his face dreaming of little brothers and sisters. 


	13. Cafe Bombon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 際限なく続く (Saigennakutsuzuku)
> 
> To continue without end.

Jinhwan darted out his tongue to have a taste. 

Chanwoo’s cock twitched and grew bigger and the older had to stifle his giggles. He pressed a finger at the younger’s tip and a satisfied grin spread across his face as Chanwoo shifted in bed. _‘Good. He’s in deep sleep.’_

He has always wanted to try this and he felt excited at the chance. Without a second delay, he took the younger in his mouth, sucking hard on Chanwoo’s head. He felt him bucked his hips higher and Jinhwan pushed his cock a little further inside his mouth, constantly checking if the younger roused from his sleep.

One of Jinhwan's hands started to play with Chanwoo’s balls, gently tugging and juggling them with this fingers, while the other gripped the shaft. He slowly moved his head in an up and down motion, pushing Chanwoo’s shaft deeper until it hit his throat. He had to pull out when he was about to gag, careful not to awaken the younger.

Jinhwan takes note of Chanwoo’s rapid breathing and proceeded to lick the younger’s shaft from the base, slowly dragging his tongue up to that pinkish tip. He sucked it hard, tasting Chanwoo’s precum, which made the younger wince. 

The older continued sucking Chanwoo’s length, bobbing his head up and down until he felt the younger’s hand on his head. **"Jinhwan…"**

Even in Chanwoo’s dreams, he was still fucking the older. Jinhwan felt really happy with that thought that he started to aggressively suck on the younger’s cock.

Chanwoo started thrusting his hips on air, moving in sync with Jinhwan. When his grip on Jinhwan's hair tightened, the older rubbed his tongue at the space where his shaft and the younger’s tip met.

It wasn’t long before the older heard Chanwoo groan and his body stiffening, hot liquid shooting straight down Jinhwan’s throat. There was no other way to go but swallow and swallow Jinhwan did. 

Chanwoo opened his eyes, panting. He groaned at the dream he just had. It felt so damn real that he still felt the after effects of his release. 

But something wasn't right though. Chanwoo feels a tingling sensation on his cock. He looked down and gasped. There was Jinhwan, who just swallowed with what seemed to be his cum, licking the side of his mouth with a smirk on his lips. **“Jinhwan.”** He growled.

**“What? You were delicious Sweetie, as always.”** Jinhwan sat up and licked his slick fingers. He slowly put one finger at a time, sucking the remnants of the younger’s cum; the morning sun making everything seem more erotic.

Chanwoo got so turned on that his cock sprang into attention and he pulled Jinhwan close, burying his cock deep inside the older’s hole making Jinhwan gasp loudly. He wanted to inflict him pain but to his surprise, his cock glided inside easily. **"Oh? What's this? You've been playing without me?"**

Jinhwan, whose cheeks turned pink from embarrassment or from the sex; he couldn’t differentiate from the two anymore, bit his lip. **"I wanted it to..."** He paused as he felt Chanwoo’s cock pulsating against his walls, making him thrusts forward. Chanwoo’s nails dug on his hip and squinted his eyes as a warning. His body started trembling as excitement spread throughout his body. **"I wanted it to be easier for you so I prepared myself."**

Chanwoo smirked and slightly grinded his hips. **"Really now? So you sucked my cock and placed a dildo in your ass, not even sure if Ill fuck you? You sexy minx!"**

**“Actually I'd prefer sexy fairy.”** Jinhwan bit his lip as he sat on his knees in anticipation.

He encircled an arm around the older’s waist, the other behind him as support; holding Jinhwan in place, as he pulled his cock out, only to slam his hips hard against the older’s. He thrust in deep that Jinhwan's legs involuntarily spread wide apart, throwing his head back.

The younger penetrated Jinhwan deep and slow. His thrust reaching the older’s deepest core. Jinhwan gripped Chanwoo’s shoulders – hard, as he submitted his body to the pleasures of the younger’s thrusts. The slow love making was as intense as their rough sex. If anything, it’s making Jinhwan feel every move, every touch, and every grip - all his senses coming to life. 

Jinhwan moaned loudly. His brows furrowed and he looked to be in pain, but his body was in fact trembling from pleasure. When Chanwoo pulled out, Jinhwan's insides felt like burning, but as soon as the younger pushed his length back inside, Jinhwan's hole swallowed him hungrily and Chanwoo growled when the older’s insides tightened, simulating his throbbing cock.

He was close. Chanwoo could tell. Jinhwan's ragged breathing, glazed eyes and his tight grip on the younger’s shoulder says it all. **"Sweetheart, come to me. Show me how I make you feel good."** He deeply plunged his cock over and over, fucking the older real good. 

And Jinhwan let himself go. His brows knit at the center as he bit his lip - a small whimper escaped his lips as his seed gushed out from his tip, his warm cum trickling down his cock - down to their connected hips. Jinhwan ran his hands on Chanwoo’s scalp and tugged a handful of hair at the base of his nape. He stared lovingly at the younger’s eyes. **"I love you. I really love you."** He wrapped his arms around Chanwoo’s shoulders and leaned their foreheads together. 

Chanwoo grunted and ran his tongue on Jinhwan's lower lip before sliding it inside the older’s agape mouth. He sucked on Jinhwan's lips, moist like morning dew and grabbed the older’s nape. He moaned as he explored the older’s mouth, their tongues dancing to a tune of their own; a battle that can only be won by utter surrender.

He slowly adjusted their position so Jinhwan was on his back. He aggressively pulled back from the kiss, quite satisfied with how swollen the older’s lips became. He resumed moving his hips, pushing into that sea of pleasure and Jinhwan’s eyes closed as his arousal started building up again. His hands reached out in desperation and Chanwoo held it, intertwining their fingers. The younger leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jinhwan's neck, earning a loud gasp from the older.

Chanwoo nibbled on Jinhwan's earlobe before putting his hand in between their bodies and giving the older’s cock a gently squeeze, pushing his thumb on its head. 

Jinhwan squirmed, only to have his cock squeezed harder. He was losing his concentration as he solely focused on the way Chanwoo’s moved his thumb on the older’s tip. **"Ahhh... no no no…"** Jinhwan had wanted to delay his ejaculation but Chanwoo wouldn't have it. Seconds later he was writhing underneath the younger.

Chanwoo cupped Jinhwan's hips higher as he picked up his pace, pushing in and out; in and out, stretching the older’s hole more. 

**“I’m coming!”** Chanwoo bit Jinhwan's shoulder and groaned as his body shook from his release. And always without fail; not a second later, Jinhwan came with him.

Chanwoo’s body collapsed on top of the older and Jinhwan kissed his temple, too tired to move. Eventually the younger moved, cleaning the both of them before laying beside Jinhwan. 

He'd let Jinhwan rest because for sure he'd wake the older again later for another round.

* * *

**“Sweetheart?”** Chanwoo rubbed his eyes and groggily called out. He found the love of his life sitting on the dresser, holding up a small notebook. **“What are you doing?”**

Jinhwan looked back at his shoulder and grinned. **“Just admiring my work. How about you?”**

**“Just admiring my work too.”** Chanwoo bit his lip and raised an eyebrow as he looked at the hickeys he placed all over the older’s body. 

**“Oh you perv.”** Jinhwan felt his face grow warm as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Chanwoo sneered and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, scratching his head. **“I smell coffee.”**

**“Oh! Mom made some this morning but I only got a cup since you were still sleeping. It’s cold but want to taste? It’s Cafe Bombon. She said I needed sweets to replenish but I didn't quite get what she meant.” **

The younger laughed at his innocent lover. **“I'm loving your mom more and more. I think she meant we needed it with all the… fucking that we’re doing.”**

Jinhwan cringed at the word but then… **“Oh god… do you think she heard us? Wait if she heard us then Hyunki??? Oh my god.”** He buried his face in his hands at the embarrassing realization. 

Chanwoo continued to laugh but instantly stopped upon seeing Jinhwan's pouting face. **“I’m sure it’s going to be fine. Come back to bed, Sweetheart. I miss you already.”**

**“You're laughing at me…”**

**“Not anymore. Come.”** He held out his arms and gave Jinhwan's a smile. The older slowly stood up, his legs shaky.** “Are you okay?”** Chanwoo worriedly asked.

Jinhwan nodded and slowly took a step. He bit his lip as his muscles ached with every movement he made. He was halfway towards the bed when he decided to take a big leap but he miscalculated as his feet stumbled together, making him fall forward. 

**“I got you.”** Chanwoo caught Jinhwan before he hit the floor. The older yelped when Chanwoo carried him bridal style, giving Jinhwan a glare. **“You shouldn't be walking.”**

The older gave him a sheepish smile. **“I don't mind. You'll always catch me if I fall, right?”**

Chanwoo let out a defeated sigh and proceeded to carry the older to bed. When they were comfortably snuggled together, he turned to Jinhwan. **“I’ll always catch you. I told you I’m not letting you go.”**

**“I know.”**

Chanwoo kissed Jinhwan's forehead. “**Come on lets sleep before I change my mind. I don't want you ending up in a hospital for broken legs.”**

Jinhwan giggled and playfully hit his chest. He momentarily looked up and poked Chanwoo’s cheek. **“I love you.”**

**“And I love you the most.”** Chanwoo replied, adoringly looking down at his sexy fairy.

Both dreamily sighed as they snuggled closer together, sleep already taking over their tired bodies.

* * *

As the couple slept soundly, there lay an open notebook on the dresser. 

Come next week, Chanwoo would stumble upon this said notebook which would make him the happiest man alive but he’d have to pretend he didn't see. After all, he wouldn't want to ruin Jinhwan's surprise.

* * *

* * *

**Things I know about him: **

  1. His name – <strike>Chanwoo</strike>. Jung Chanwoo
  2. <strike>He’s in college</strike>. Graduate, Mechanical Engineer
  3. He LOVES baseball.
  4. <strike>Young and a BIG FLIRT</strike>. MAJOR PERV!!!
  5. Loves (?) / Likes (?) Coffee???? Prefers Banana milk or Coffee by me
  6. <strike>Handsome.</strike> Breathtakingly Handsome.
  7. Dimples. (My weakness)
  8. <strike>Handsome.</strike> Hates Ketchup 
  9. <strike>Dimples.</strike> Loves GREEN
  10. Loves Cuddling
  11. <strike>Can't handle spicy food</strike> Just a little spicy food is okay
  12. <strike>Good at cooking</strike> AMAZING COOK!
  13. <strike>Fiancé</strike> Husband
  14. **Soon to be father (STILL A SECRET!!!)**

* * *

* * *

**THE END.**


	14. Coffee is overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 過大評価 (Kadai hyōka)
> 
> Overrated.

Jinhwan waved as Bobby arrived in the cafe together with Hyunki. They had both agreed on co-parenting so Hyunki gets to stay at Jiwon’s place for a week every month. 

**“Oh he's here.”** Chanwoo huffed and crossed his arms.

The older hugged Chanwoo from the back. **“Hey… be nice.”**

**“I’m kidding, Sweetheart! Bobby-Hyung and I are friends…-ish.”** Chanwoo smiled as he leaned his head back against the older’s. He and Bobby managed to have a proper talk the day before Chanwoo proposed to Jinhwan. As much as the younger didn't like it, Bobby was still Hyunki’s father and Chanwoo will never want Hyunki to be in the middle of their immature mess so he offered a truce.

**“Papa!! Pops!!”** Hyunki ran so fast that the impact of his hug on Chanwoo’s legs almost made the couple fall. 

**“Oof. Easy there, Kiddo!”** Chanwoo ruffled Hyunki’s hair and the boy looked up at him, grinning widely. **“Did you have fun?”**

Hyunki nodded. **“Where's Ally?”**

**“Oh no! Where could your little sister be?!”** Jinhwan pretended to look horrified as he stood in front of the baby carriage, hiding it from Hyunki. When he saw the little boy's jaw quiver, Jinhwan immediately moved to the side to show him the baby carriage. **“I'm kidding Bud. Ally is right here!”**

Hyunki’s face suddenly lit up and he was jumping up and down from excitement. He was immediately beside his sister's carriage and gently caressing the little girl's tummy. 

**“Well you guys go ahead and talk with Bobby-Hyung. I’ll go and get us some refreshments ready.”** Chanwoo nudged Jinhwan to where Bobby sat. 

**“And don't forget… Green Seedless Grapes.”**

**“Green Seedless Grapes.”**

Both said at the same time. Jinhwan smiled widely at his husband and Chanwoo kissed the back of Jinhwan's hand. **“I know. I didn't forget.”**

**“I love you!”** The older shouted and giggled when he saw the back of Chanwoo’s' ear turn red. **“Bud, are you going to wait for Pops?”**

**“Uh huh!”** Hyunki whispered as he gently rocked the carriage. 

Jinhwan smiled and proceeded to greet Bobby. **“Hey! Everything went okay?”** He sat comfortably opposite his ex-husband. 

**“Hey! Yeah! It was great! We took him camping!” **

**“Oohh! That's great! I'm sure we would hear it over din-”**

**“Papa! What should I do?! What to do?!”** Hyunki could be heard panicking from where he stood. 

Jinhwan was about to stand to go check but Chanwoo was quick to come out of the kitchen and mouthed _‘I got it.’_

He watched as Chanwoo carried Ally over to the counter as he slowly showed Hyunki what to do when changing diapers. He shook his head and his body relaxed against the chair. And as he shifted, his thick jacket slid to the side, revealing a bulging stomach.

**“Whoa… you're pregnant?!”** Bobby’s voice slightly echoed inside the café. He quickly looked around and was thankful no one was around. **“Ah. Sorry.”**

The older ran a hand on his bulging stomach and nodded **“Yeah.”**

**“How old is Ally?”**

**“Turning 1 soon.”**

Bobby eyes Jinhwan. **“And how far along are you?”**

**“6 months.”**

**“Aren't you guys going a bit fast?”**

Jinhwan smiled as he remembered something that happened a month ago.

* * *

* * *

** _“Oh thank god you're back.”_ **

_Chanwoo’s brows furrowed as Mrs. Kim exhaled deeply. **“Mom, is everything okay?”**_

** _“Jinani has locked himself in the room ever since he came back from the doctor’s appointment. He hasn't come out since.” _ ** _Mrs. Kim said. She had come to visit the family to momentarily help Jinhwan with the café._

** _“And Ally?”_ ** _ Chanwoo looked around for his daughter, Ally. They had her 6 months after their marriage._

_Mrs. Kim smiled and pointed to the pink room across. **“She's asleep now but I reckon she'll wake up soon and Nani has to feed her but…”** She looked towards the couple’s room._

** _“Ah… I better take care of that. Thank you, Mom! We would be a mess without you.”_ ** _ Chanwoo gave Mrs. Kim a grateful smile which received a pat on the chest. _

** _“Of course! I’ll gladly come and help you with the kids! You can even give me more!”_ ** _ Mrs. Kim teased before walking away towards the first floor of the house, leaving Chanwoo chuckling at his mother-in-law. _

_They had transferred to a bigger house after they got married - a gift from Chanwoo’s parents. Jinhwan felt hesitant at first but eventually warmed up to the idea when he knew he was pregnant with Ally and besides their new house was a 15-minute walk from their cafe._

_Chanwoo softly knocked. **“Sweetheart, it's me.”** He heard the quick unlocking of the lock and smiled. He went inside the room and treaded carefully. _

** _“I hate you.”_ ** _ Jinhwan glared at him before focusing his attention on his bulging stomach, caressing it gently._

** _“That's a lie. If you hate me then you wouldn't have married me.” _ ** _Chanwoo leaned against the wall opposite Jinhwan and he inwardly chuckled as the older looked up from his rocking chair and gave him another glare. _

_Oh how he hates it when Chanwoo just stands there looking like a… a… a god. He was supposed to be anxious but seeing his husband just calmly watching him made his heart flutter. He found it unfair how with just one look, Chanwoo could always make his knees weak which brought them to his current situation now. **‘Stupid sex drive.’**_

** _“Okay enough. Tell me what's wrong?”_ ** _ Chanwoo firmly asked. He may be younger but when it comes to serious talk, Jinhwan wouldn't even dare joke with him._

** _“You are what's wrong!! All of this! I just wanted to spend more time with Ally, my baby girl… but I can't even enjoy her while I'm carrying your child! And I hate that I want to cry all the time… and ah shit! Why weren't you even there?!” _ **

_Chanwoo smiled, his deep dimples gracing his cheeks. He has learned how to deal with Jinhwan's mood swings over the course of his dear husband's pregnancy and although he found it a bit funny, he would never make fun of Jinhwan._

_He pushed himself off the wall and started to approach the older man. Jinhwan was instantly on his feet, backing away. The older’s warning to **‘Stay back’** was quickly ignored as Chanwoo continued his advances and back hugged his husband. **“Our child, Sweetheart. The one we made sweet love to one birthday evening, remember?”**_

_Despite Jinhwan's struggle, his traitorous body was relaxing against the younger’s warmth. All his strength left him and he sagged his body completely against Chanwoo. A minute later, his body was slightly shaking and Jinhwan's soft sobs could be heard._

** _“Hey, talk to me.”_ ** _ Chanwoo cooed._

** _“Just how strong is your sperm???”_ **

** _“Huh?”_ **

_Jinhwan shoved a paper on Chanwoo’s face and the next second, the younger took the paper. His head going from left to right, rereading everything that was written. He finally looked up at Jinhwan with wide, excited eyes._

** _“Um… You're okay with this?”_ **

** _“I’m ecstatic!!! Sweetheart, this is… you're amazing.”_ ** _ Chanwoo cupped the older’s cheeks, wiping the tears away._

_Jinhwan pouted and his tears stopped. **“I’m worried.”**_

** _“Hey… I'm here. We can do this.”_ ** ** **

** _“What if I do something wrong?”_ ** ** **

** _“You won’t. I’m here too.”_ ** ** **

_Jinhwan nodded albeit his worry. **“So… I'm not going to make you poor?”**_

_Chanwoo laughed out loud and pulled Jinhwan’s back to his chest, encircling his arms around his husband; hugging him tighter. **“Heavens, no. We’re good! I mean I’d love to have more….”** He laughed even louder when he felt Jinhwan's punch him on the arm. _

** _“We can do this, right?”_ ** _ The older asked._

** _“Mhm. we can. I love you, Sweetheart.” _ ** _Chanwoo kissed Jinhwan's temples before rubbing the older’s belly. _

** _“I love you too, My Giant.”_ **

_They stayed still, standing comfortably and hugging each other, for quite some time. _

** _“Jinhwan…”_ ** _ The younger suddenly warned Jinhwan - a tone he rarely used with the older._

** _“What?”_ ** _ Jinhwan’s lips secretly turned up into a smirk._

_Chanwoo exhaled through gritted teeth and tried to remain calm. **“You know what I'm talking about. You're pregnant.”**_

** _“The Dr. Leslie gave me the go signal. She said it will greatly help with the pregnancy. Don't you want to help me, Sweetie?”_ ** _ Jinhwan bit his lower lip as he continued to grind his ass against Chanwoo’s fast erecting cock. _

_Chanwoo’s lips formed into a thin line and his hold on Jinhwan's waist tightened. **“I don't want to hurt you or the baby!”** He hissed as he knew there’s a chance he’d fuck rough from the 5 month sex ban._

_Jinhwan's hands were already reaching behind him, working on getting Chanwoo’s slacks undone. He leaned his head back and looked up. **“You won’t hurt me if you fuck me doggie style. I'm just pregnant, Chanu. I'm not injured. Besides…”** He took one of Chanwoo’s hands and guided it to his own cock. **“I just really really want you, Sweetie.”**_

_It was all Chanwoo needed to hear as he hauled the giggling Jinhwan to bed to make sweet love to his husband. His only thought, ‘**Thank god for horny hormones.’**_

* * *

_They came down two hours after, all smiles. The Songs together with their daughter, Joedy, and a hovering Hyunki over Mrs. Kim and Ally were all gathered in the living room. _

** _“Finally! Ally, your parents took their sweet time while making you wait.”_ ** _ Mrs. Kim remarked._

** _“We have some news.”_ ** _ Jinhwan handed a piece of paper to his mother, which was then passed to Seiyeon a few minutes later. He could only cringe and cover his ears at the loud shrieking the women made. _

** _“OMG! OMG! You're having twins? Twins! Hyunki, you're going to have 2 more siblings!”_ ** _ Seiyeon was jumping from excitement as she went to hug his brother. _

_Hyunki held up two fingers and was now jumping like Seiyeon. **“Really? Two more?!” **_

** _“Judging from the bite mark Jinani has on his neck, I'm guessing everything is alright.”_ ** _ Yunhyeong commented which earned a hard slap from Seiyeon. **“Ow!”**_

_Jinhwan's hand immediately covered his neck and his face grew warm. He had forgotten about that. Thankfully, Chanwoo came over and draped a scarf on him, hiding the mark. The younger softly pecked his cheek as they both watched the excited faces of their family._

_Later that night the Jung’s were all huddled up in bed, with Baby Ally at their side. Hyunki was fast asleep in Chanwoo’s arms while Ally was snuggled warmly against Jinhwan's chest._

_Chanwoo looked over to Jinhwan's side. **“I'm a lucky man to have all this. Thank you for loving me. Don't ever leave me, okay?”**_

_Jinhwan intertwined their hands together. **“I should be the one saying that. You've done so much for me. I-...” **He paused and looked at Chanwoo. **“I wouldn't know what to do if you ever left me.”**_

_Chanwoo rubbed the back of the older’s hand. **“I love you… today, tomorrow and until I’m old. Always, Sweetheart.”**_

** _“Always?”_ **

** _“Always.” _ **

_Jinhwan nodded before leaning his head on Chanwoo’s shoulder. He has a lot of doubts in his life but one thing he is certain is that choosing Chanwoo was one of, and still is, the best decisions he has ever made in his life._

* * *

* * *

**“I've always wanted a big family, Jiwon.”**

Bobby’s expression softened and he rubbed his nape, looking down from guilt. **“Ah… yes you did mention it… before. Jinhwan, I-”**

**“I just woke up one morning and I knew.”** Jinhwan looked longingly towards the kitchen's direction.

**“Knew what?”**

**“What I was never sure of with you. I just knew and then everything just seemed to make sense.”**

**“He’s a lucky man." **

Jinhwan then looked back to Bobby and smiled. **“No, I think I'm luckier. I found myself an amazing man.”**

**"****I'm very happy for you both. I hope I, too, can have something like that.” **Bobby felt a little bit envious of their relationship.

**"You already have that. Just open your heart fully to Ju-ne."**

Bobby sighed. **"I'm afraid I'm going to fuck it up... like I did with you."**

**"The fact that you're afraid to lose him is in itself a risk worth taking. You've changed so much and I'm happy you finally found someone that's right for you. You'll be fine Jiwon!"** Jinhwan gave Bobby a reassuring smile.

**"Thanks. I'll make sure to do everything I can to keep him happy."** Bobby felt light after their talk. He'd just have to do things right this time.

Chanwoo suddenly appeared, bringing with him coffee and green grapes. Hyunki followed closely behind, pushing the carriage**. “Want to hold her, Kiddo?”** When Hyunki nodded, Chanwoo pointed to the chair next to Bobby. **“Sit next to your Daddy and I’ll place her in your arms.”**

Chanwoo carefully lifted Ally from the carriage as Hyunki held out his arms, stiff as a board. **“Careful now. You've got to hold her properly, okay?”** He set Ally down into Hyunki’s awaiting arms and when he’s sure it was safe, he took a seat in between Hyunki and Jinhwan.

Bobby silently sipped his coffee as he watched his son play with his sister. It amazes him that Hyunki was growing up to be one fine boy and a part of that is because of Chanwoo for which he would always be thankful for.

**“Hey Hyung, why don't you stay for dinner? Moms cooking tonight.”** Chanwoo offered.

Oh Bobby was tempted alright. He has missed Mrs. Kim’s cooking and as much as he’d like to accept the offer, he’d have to decline because after all there was someone waiting for him at home. **“Rain check? I promised June I’d be home before 7.” **

**“Aww… then some other time then. Oh! Ally’s birthday is coming up soon. We’d love it if you both could come.”** Jinhwan said.

Bobby nodded. **“I’ll tell June. I mean... If it's alright with you both? We don't want things to get awkward.”**

Chanwoo waved a hand. **“What nonsense! Of course it’s alright! We are family after all.”**

Jinhwan's hand squeezed Chanwoo’s arm as he gave the youngest a smile. How Chanwoo always manages to make him feel all warm and fuzzy was something he’d always wonder. Every day he discovers something new from his husband and everyday his love for him just grows.

“Well I better go. Thanks for the coffee Chanu-ya! My treat next time.” Bobby nodded to Chanwoo. **“Hey Buddy, be good to your little sister okay?” **He ruffled Hyunki’s hair, who only nodded; quite busy with playing with Ally. **“See you guys soon!”**

As the couple watched Bobby drive away, they decided to stay outdoors while Hyunki went inside with Ally.

Jinhwan suddenly turned to Chanwoo and pouted. He nudged the younger as Chanwoo took a small sip from his coffee. **“I want coffee.”**

The younger chuckled and shook his head. **“No. not until you've given birth.”**

Jinhwan had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed Chanwoo on the lips. He kissed him long -- a sweet hum emanating from his throat. When they pulled apart, Chanwoo was about to protest but Jinhwan only giggled. **“Fine by me… besides coffee tastes better on your lips. Ah but I want some beer too! Ugh…”**

Chanwoo could only shake his head. He could never win against Jinhwan. He’d do anything just to see that smile that makes him fall in love with Jinhwan over again. Speaking of, he tapped his pocket and took out a box. **“Before I forget…”**

The older yelped when something cold settled in between his collar bone. He gasped upon seeing the pendant and blinked a few times. **“Jung Chanwoo! I told you not to buy me expensive gifts!”** Jinhwan exclaimed but his eyes were glued to the diamond pendant that’s shaped in the letter J. He looked over to a smirking Chanwoo and glared… or at least tried to.

Chanwoo placed his arms over Jinhwan’s shoulder and gave him a kiss on the forehead. **“Oh please. I’m not going to go poor with that. Let your husband spoil you from time to time.”** He then leaned in to whisper on the older’s ear. **“You can thank me for the gift later tonight.”**

Jinhwan blushed and bit his lip. **“Pervert.”**

**“Oh Sweetheart, you know I’ll always want you.”** Chanwoo nibbled on Jinhwan’s ear which made the older moan.

**“Always?”**

Chanwoo stared deeply unto Jinhwan’s eyes before kissing his lips. **“Always. I love you. Happy birthday, Sweetheart.”**

Jinhwan smiled lovingly and snuggled closer to Chanwoo's chest. He then heard the younger sigh. **"What's wrong?"**

**"I can feel Mom's hard stare at my back. I think we probably should head inside now. I'm sure I'll get a scolding for keeping you out here long."** Chanwoo pursed his lips at the thought of it. 

The older's laughter echoed into the quiet, chilly night as he allowed himself to be led inside by his lover, husband and his forever.

* * *

* * *

THE END.

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Summer : I woke up one morning and I just knew.  
Tom : Knew what?  
Summer : What I was never sure of with you."
> 
> -500 days of Summer, 2009


End file.
